Un par impar
by takade junior
Summary: ¿qué pasaría si descubres que te gusta una persona con la que siempre discutes y terminas siendo su amante?,esta es la situación de Yazawa Nico y Nishikino Maki,que intentarán llevar una relación común y corriente,si tantas discuciones y malos ratos,¿podrán lograrlo?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola $_$!,pos bueno aparezco con otro fic NicoMaki,los Yumikuri están en proceso,pos eso,empezemos este fic y espero que les guste u-u.**

"**Un par impar"**

**Capítulo uno:"Después de tanto me di cuenta"**

Peleas,peleas,y más es el comienzo de esta historia de amor/odio entre Nico Yazawa y Maki este capítulo se explicará como empezaron a darse cuenta de lo que sentían por la otra,se tardaron mucho tiempo en darse cuenta,hasta que una pelea en especial hizo que se dieran cuenta.

Era una tarde de práctica normal,las chicas estaban en sus minutos libres cuando algo llama su atención,como todos los días,Nishikino Maki y Yazawa Nico discutían por alguna estupidez como siempre.

-¡Deja de molestarme alguna vez!.-Gritaba Maki.-

-¡Pero si tu eres la que estorba!.-Gritaba Nico mientras se acercaba más a Maki.-

-¡Siempre partes las discusiones en los peores momentos!.-Maki se acercaba a Nico hasta que las dos quedaron frente a frente.-

-¡Pero es que aveces me sacas de mis casillas!.

-¡Entonces perdón por pedirte consejos!.-Le encaraba Maki a Nico.-

-¡Deja de ser tan tsundere!.-Nico gritó eso y las demás chicas quedaron mirando a Maki para ver su reacción.-

-¡Entonces por lo menos tu crece un poco!.-Nico se enojó más al escuchar eso.-¿Ves?,no se pueden pedir cosas imposibles.-Las chicas aguantaban la risa tras escuchar eso de parte de Maki y ver la reacción de Nico.-

-Me dijiste pequeña y que no crecería…-Nico apretaba su puño.-

-Hablábamos de cosas imposibles ¿no?.-Maki cruzó sus brazos y se giró un poco.-

-Tsk,Me iré a casa por hoy,desde la mañana que me duele la cabeza.-Nico caminó hacia la salida y cerró la puerta de un portazo.-

-Cielos…¿Cómo puede ser tan antipática?,y eso que recién tiene 17 años,no me la quiero imaginar a los 25.-Decía Maki cruzándose de brazos.-

-Maki-chan,tienes que entender que Nicochii puede estar estresada por los exámenes.-Decía Nozomi con un tono maternal.-

-Bueno…creo que tienes razón…-Maki miraba hacia la puerta de la azotea.-

La práctica terminó unos minutos después de que Nico se hubiera marchado a le preguntó a las chicas si querían ir a visitar a Nico para saber como se sentía,el trío de segundo año se negó ya que tenían que ayudar a Honoka a estudiar para los exámenes y Rin y Hanayo tenían que hacer un trabajo de la se preguntaba por qué iba a la casa de Nico-chan después de haber discutido con ella,al pensar en Nico el corazón de Maki se aceleraba un poco "_Debe ser por estar caminando"_ se decía al apartamento de Nico y Eli tocó la puerta,abrió una Nico con un poleron blanco con rayas verdes y unos pantalones cortos blancos,el pelo tomado como de costumbre y a pies se dio cuenta de la presencia de Maki y se sonrojó ligeramente. 

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí?.-Le preguntaba Nico a Maki.-

-"Oh,Maki-chan,gracias por venir a verme".-Decía Maki con sarcasmo imitando el tono de Nico.-

-Tch,ya pasen.-Decía Nico dejando la puerta abierta y volviendo al interior de su casa.-

-Nicochi,no te ves muy feliz.-Decía Nozomi cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.-

-Seguro es porque vine,en otro tema ¿Qué hago yo aquí?.-Se preguntaba Maki en voz alta.-

-Quizás porque te preocupabas de la hermosa y tierna Nico-nii.-Decía Nico haciendo su pose de siempre.-

-Creeme que no.-Decía Maki seriamente.-Nozomi mi arrastró aquí.-Maki miró con cara seria a Nozomi.-

-¡Oh!,Elichi,olvidé comprar algo para comer,¿me acompañas?.-Decía Nozomi guiñándole el ojo a Eli.-

-Eh…¡c-cierto!,claro,Maki tu no puedes ir porque…em…¡Hay mucha gente en las calles!.-Eli salió apresurada junto a Nozomi dando un portazo.-

-Porque…-Decía Maki.-

-¿Por qué hay mucha gente?.-Nico termino la frase mirando la puerta congelada junto a Maki.-

Nico y Maki se quedaron mirando la puerta por un largo rato,hasta que Nico decide romper el hielo.

-B-Bueno,em…¿quieres té?.-Decía nerviosa Nico.-

-¿Eh?,C-claro.

Maki se sentó en la mesa mientras Nico hacía el té,Maki quedó mirando a Nico mientras preparaba el té,su pequeña figura era como de una niña pequeña sirviéndole té a su un momento Maki quedó mirando la espalda de Nico "_¿qué pasaría si la abrazo?"_ se preguntaba la menor,"_No,si lo hago seguro se espantará"_ seguía pensando Maki hasta que un momento volvió a la realidad _"¿¡EN QUE RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO?,n-no es como que me gustara Nico,¿cierto? ¿CIERTO?"-_Gritaba Maki en su pensamientos de Maki fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de Nico,que para Maki,estaba muy cerca de su cara.

-¿Maki-chan?,¿Te sientes bien?.-Decía Nico acercando su cara a la de Maki.-

-Y-Yo…si,me siento bien,así que no te preocupes.-Decía Maki sonriendo nerviosamente.-

-¿Segura?...mmm…veamos.-Nico se acercó más a Maki y puso su frente junto a la de Maki levantando su chasquilla dejándola libre de cabellos.-Como pensaba tienes un poco de fiebre.-Nico seguía con su frente pegada a la de Maki.-

-O-Oye…¿Q-Qué haces?.-Preguntaba Maki sonrojada y perdida en los ojos color rubí de la mayor.-

-¿Qué no ves?,tomandote la temperatura.

-P-Pero ya llevas mucho tiempo así.-Decía Maki cada vez apagando más la voz.-

-¿Quizás será porque quiero estar así un rato más?.-Decía Nico acercándose a la boca de Maki,hasta que entran Nozomi y Eli e interrumpen el momento.-

-¡Llegamos!.-Decían al unísono.-

-No se demoraron nada.-Decía Nico separándose rápidamente de Maki con una sonrisa disimulada.-

-¿E-Eh?.-Decía Maki en voz baja sorprendida por los cambios de actitud de Nico.-

-Nico te ves un poco pálida.-Decía preocupada Eli.-

-Ahora que lo mencionas no me siento…muy…bien…-Al decir esas palabras Nico se desmaya,afortunadamente Maki reacciona y alcanza a tomar a Nico antes que golpeara el suelo.-

-¡Nico!.-Maki con Nico aún en los brazos se la llevó a su habitación y la acostó en la cama rosa de Nico.-

Luego de unas horas Nozomi y Eli tuvieron que irse ya que se oscurecía.

-Maki-chan,nos iremos.-Decía Eli tomando su bolso.-

-¿Eh?¿,y me van a dejar sola?.-Decía Maki levantándose de la orilla de la cama.-

-No podemos dejar a Nico-chan sola.-Decía Eli maduramente,y Maki sabía que tenía razón.-

-Asi que.-Nozomi fue empujando hacia la puerta a Eli,la abrió y se puso fuera del departamento de Nico.-Te quedaras con ella hasta mañana,ya hablé con tus padres,les dije que estarás estudiando con Nico para los exámentes,asi que te quedarás hasta mañana,Adiós.-Nozomi cerró la puerta mientras Maki miraba la salida congelada.-

-Quedarme…con…Nico…Un momento.-Dijo Maki rápidamente.-¡¿Habló con mis padres?!.-Gritó en voz baja Maki para no despertar a Nico.-

Después de unos minutos Maki sintió que el colchón de la cama de Nico se movía,era Nico que estaba al verla casi débil por haber despertado hace poco se sonroja un poco "_S-Se ve linda"_ pensaba al darse cuenta de la presencia de Maki y la forma en que la miraba se sonroja pero le pregunta a Maki de forma enojada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?,y de todas formas,¿Qué hacías viéndome dormir?,pervertida.-Decía Nico haciendo un puchero y mirando hacia otro lado aún un poco sonrojada.-

-¿Eh?.-Maki se sonroja con mayor fuerza.-¡No te estaba viendo dormir!,¡Aparte si estoy aquí es porque Nozomi me encerró,si no hubiera hecho eso me hubiera ido!.-Decía Enojada Maki,provocando una decepción en Nico.-

-Oh…ya veo…-Decía decepcionada Nico,cosa que Maki se dio cuenta y proceso lo que había dicho.-

-Yo…-Maki suspiró.-Me quedaré a dormir por si te pasa algo…-Decía Maki sonrojándose al decir esas palabras.-

-¿E-Encerio?.-Nico se sonroja y queda mirando a Maki,se sienta en su cama y se siente al lado de Maki.-

-O-Oye estás m-muy cerca.-Maki miraba a Nico,se perdía en sus ojos cada vez que la miraba,esos hermosos ojos,Maki se acercaba cada vez más a Nico y viciversa,hasta que Nico besó la mejilla de Maki.-

-G-Gracias por quedarte.-Decía Nico con la mirada baja para que Maki no viera su sonrojo,se levantó y entró al baño.-

Maki se quedó en la habitación de Nico tocando su mejilla,recordaba la suavidad de los labios de Nico y como latía su corazón en ese momento,era oficial para ella,le gustaba Nico estaba en el baño se quedó mirándose en el espejo,hasta que recordó lo que hizo,se sonrojó fuertemente y tocó sus labios "Su mejilla era suave" murmuraba Nico,mientras se preguntaba por qué la besó en la mejilla.

-_Será que…-_Decían ambas en sus mentes.-_¿¡M-Me gusta?!_.-Gritaban ambas en su mente.-

Y así empezó todo,de como llegarán a darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos siendo que es demasiado obvio.

**Bueno hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo,espero que les haya gustado,esta historia trataré de no hacerla tan cliché de que conocen sus sentimientos y ya son pareja,este fic tendrá algunas situaciones que yo viví con mi pareja actual,de como nos conocimos,de lo que pasamos y cosas así xD,pero bueh,espero sus reviews y me gustaría saber si quieren que siga,bueno,eso Takade se despide con un abrazo y adiós e_e.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holi :0,me aparezco con el cap 2 de este fic n-n,la actualización demoró un poco porque estuve viendo un anime llamado Shinsekai Yori,se los recomiendo un montón,es bonito y complicado a la vez pero te deja un buen mensaje n-n,este capítulo está inspirado en la pareja yuri de el anime,pero del capítulo 10 en adelante xD,porque en el anime del 15 la pareja se destroza y…bueno los dejo con la duda xD,vean el anime y sufrirán igual que yo con esa pareja,bueno sin más cosas empecemos xD.**

Pasó un tiempo desde el suceso en la casa de Nico,Maki aún no superaba que le gustaba Nico ya que siempre discutían y cosas por el estaba en su habitación leyendo su novela, hubo un momento en que dejo de leer y se quedó mirando el techo,se sentía cansada y solo quería dormir,pero no podía,algo le impedí no pudo dormir por dos semanas,no sabía por qué,quizás porque faltaba algo en ella,pero no sabía llegó a la escuela su rutina fue la de siempre.

-¡Maki-chan nya!.-Gritaba Rin desde la puerta saltando hasta el banco de Maki.-

-Buenos días Maki-chan.-Decía Hanayo sonriendo.-

-Buenos días,Rin,Hanayo.-Decía Maki con una sonrisa.-

-Nishikino-san.-Decía una compañera de clases de Maki.-Nico-senpai te está buscando.-Al escuchar eso Maki se sonroja levemente.-

-Gracias por avisar.-Maki le sonrié a la chica y va hacia Nico.-

-¿Qué haces aquí?.-Decía Maki con un tono serio hacia la tercer año.-

-"Oh,Nico-chan ¿qué necesitas?".-Nico imitaba a Maki.-¿algo asi no?.-Nico miraba seriamente a Maki.-

-Ugh…Di rápido lo que tengas que decir que las clases empezaran.-Decía Maki cruzándose de brazos.-

-¿Tienes libre el fin de semana?.-Dijo Nico duramente.-

-¿E-Eh?.-Maki se sonroja levemente.-S-Si,¿por qué?.

-Bueno…habrá un viaje por parte del trabajo de mi madre y me gustaría que fueras.-Nico sonrió.-

-C-Claro,no tengo problema.-Maki sin darse cuenta sonrió.-

-¡Bien!,entonces dile a Rin y Hanayo que las espero también con las otras chicas en la estación a las 9:00 am.-Nico se dio media vuelta y subió a su piso.-

-Claro.-Maki seguía sonriendo y volvió a su salón,se sentó y luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Nico.-¿D-Dijo que las demás también iban?.-Maki recostó su cabeza en la mesa.-Maki…primero tienes que terminar de escuchar a la gente y luego hacerte ilusiones.-Decía Maki con la mirada perdida.-

-¿Maki-chan?,¿te sucede algo?.-Preguntaba Hanayo preocupada.-

-No…,ah,Nico-chan dijo que íbamos a ir a un paseo por el trabajo de su madre.-Decía desganada Maki.-

-¿Irán solas?.-Decía Hanayo,Rin escuchó y se acercó.-

-No…-Decía Maki con la voz apagada.-

-¡Tu querías ir a un paseo a solas con ella Nyan!.-Decía Rin gritando y saltando.-

-¡C-C-C-C-C-C-C-laro que no!,¡Y por favor baja la voz!.-Decía Maki levantándose de su asiento para calmar a Rin.-

-No mientas Maki-chan Nya.-Decía Rin mirando a Maki pervertidamente.-

-¡Dios ya basta!.-Maki se tapó la cara con un cuaderno para ocultar su vergüenza.-

-Rin-chan ya te estás pasando un poco.-Decía sonriendo levemente Hanayo.-

El timbre sonó y empezaron las clases,Maki no dejaba de mirar la ventana,hasta que Rin,quien se sentaba a su lado le tiro un trozo de goma.

-Maki-chan,presta atención que después me tienes que explicar nya.-Susurraba Rin con una sonrisa en el rostro.-

-¿Ueh?,presta atención y así tendrás tu vida libre de clases particulares entre Hanayo,tu y yo.-Susurraba enojada Maki.-

-Mou,Maki-chan no eres divertida.-Rin se acostó en su mesa.-

atención.-Maki escuchaba las explicaciones del profesor.-

La escuela terminó y las chicas fueron a ensayar,Maki estuvo desconcentrada todo el día,hasta el final de la prá se fueron y quedó solamente Maki guardando sus cosas,o eso creía ella.

-¿Acaso no piensas irte?.-Una voz familiar hizo saltar a Maki.-

-N-Nico-chan,¿qué haces aquí?.-Maki se dio la vuelta para ver a Nico con su uniforme.-

-Bueno…había olvidado mi agua aquí,asi que vine por ella.-Decía Nico,obviamente mintiendo.-

-Nico…no sabes mentir.-Dijo duramente Maki.-

-¿¡UEH?!,¡n-n-no estoy mintiendo!.-Gritaba sonrojada Nico.-

-Claro,claro.-Maki tomaba sus cosas y se iba.-

-¡O-Oye!.-Nico llamaba a Maki.-

-¿Ah?.-Maki trataba de disimular su sonrojo.-

-¿Q-Quieres que…vayamos juntas a casa?.-Nico preguntaba tímidamente con un sonrojo visible.-

-¿E-Eh?.-Maki se sonroja completamente.-C-Claro…

Ambas bajaron la escaleras en completo silencio al igual que al salir de la escuela,en el camino a casa hasta llegar al departamento de Nico se quedaron en silencio.

-Bien,ahora me iré a mi casa,Adiós.-Maki se despidió.-

-Dios,no puedes ser más fría para despedirte.-Murmuró Nico haciendo un puchero.-

-¿Me estás diciendo fría?.-Maki se devolvió encarando a la mayor.-

-Si.-Nico besó la nariz de Maki.-Porque no eres ni capaz de hacer eso,bien,adiós.-Nico entró a su departamento dejando a Maki congelada en el pasillo.-

-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q¡¿Q-Q-Q-QUÉ HIZO?!.-Maki se sonrojó hasta las orejas y empezó a tocar la puerta de Nico.-

-¿Qué quieres?,¿No te ibas a casa ya-?.-Nico fue interrumpida por un beso en la mejilla por parte de Maki.-

-Idiota,no me iba a ir sin esto.-Maki se separó de Nico sonrojada.-

-Maki…¿Te sientes bien?.-Nico puso su mano en la frente.-

-¿¡QU-?!.-Maki se enojó y se levantó rápidamente.-Nos vemos mañana.-Dijo Maki secamente y se fue.-

-¿e-eh?,¿D-dije algo mal?.-Nico se quedó mirando la dirección por la que Maki se fue.-

Al día siguiente en la escuela,Maki ignoraba a Nico todo el tiempo,Nico se le acercaba y Maki se separaba,Nico no sabía que había hecho para que Maki se enojara,asi que fue a preguntarle a Rin y Hanayo.

-Hola.-Nico se acercó donde estaban Rin y Hanayo,percatándose que no estuviera Maki.-

-Oh,Hola Nico-chan,¿Qué necesitas?.-Preguntaba Hanayo amablemente.-

-Les tengo que hacer una pregunta.-Dijo Nico viendo si no venía Maki.-

-Claro,¡dinos nya!.-Gritaba enérgicamente Rin.-

Nico les contó la historia a Rin y Hanayo,y al terminar la historia estas la quedaron mirando.

-¿Es encerio Nico-chan?.-Hanayo miraba a Nico.-

-Si,¿Por?.-Preguntaba inocentemente Nico,Hanayo y Rin se miraron por un momento.-

-¡Arruinaste un momento romántico con esa pregunta!.-Hanayo tomó de los hombros a Nico zamarreándola.-

-¿e-eh?.-Nico seguía sin entender.-

El timbre sonó y Maki apareció para ir a buscar a Rin y Hanayo e irse a darse cuenta de la presencia de Nico le dio una mirada fría y se fue,cosa que dejó sorprendida a las clases y Nico bajó rápidamente hacia el salón de Maki para hablar con ella,Nico bajó tan rápido que al ver a Maki saltó de donde estaba.

-¡MAAAAKIIIII!.-Nico gritó mientras caía encima de Maki.-

-¿¡UEH?!.-Maki sintió el suelo en su cabeza.-¿¡Qué rayos te pasa?!

-¿Podemos hablar?.-Decía adolorida Nico.-

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.-Maki se levantó y caminó hacia la salida.-

-No pensé que tendría que gritar esto alguna vez…-Murmuró Nico.-¡Nishikino Maki!.-El grito de Nico provocó que Maki se diera vuelta rápidamente.-tu….¡Tu me gustas!.-Gritó Nico desde la mitad del pasillo,dejando congelada a Maki.-

-¿Q-Qué dijo…?.-Se preguntaba Maki completamente sonrojada.-

**Jaskdfadsf,fin del capítulo zukulemtho u-u,bueno espero que les haya gustado,perdón si fue muy corto pero el día 2 de noviembre tuve que estudiar y dejé el capítulo a la mitad y me pusé a ver anime en la tarde de hoy y me inspiré un poco xD,bueno espero que les haya gustado espero sus reviews y nos vemos hasta la próxima,Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holi :0,lo sé,lo sé,querían actualización ¡pos aquí la tienen! (?),bueno,muchos quedaron "impaktados" y a la vez les dio risa xDD,bueno aquí veremos la reacción de Maki :0,por cierto,Fanfiction es un loquillo y se roba palabras o letras en los capítulos,si algo no calza y quieren saber que dice,manden un mensaje privado y sho les digo que dice u – u,ah,y como dato freak,el capítulo anterior está basado en algo que yo pasé $_$,y este también un poco,bueno,ya empezemos con esta cosa :c**

Maki al escuchar eso por parte de Nico caminó rápidamente hacia Nico,la tomó de la camisa y la encaró.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?.-Maki apretaba cada vez más la camisa de Nico.-

-M-Maki-chan me haces daño.-Decía Nico con voz quebrada,estaba a punto de llorar.-

-Que estoy haciendo…-Murmuró Maki mientras bajaba a Nico y se daba media vuelta.-

-Maki,espera.-Nico tomó la muñeca de Maki.-Solo para que sepas…lo que grité no era falso…Maki…me gustas…-Nico sintió como Maki se libraba de su agarre y se iba cabizbaja,Nico quedó mirando el suelo por un rato.-Soy imbécil…-Se dijo a si misma.-

Pasaron las semanas,Nico y Maki no se hablaban,se sentaban separadas en las juntas del salón del club ni para los ensayos,Nozomi y Eli se dieron cuenta y,como siempre,Nozomi quizo tomar medidas al caso.

-Elichi.-Nozomi le susurró a Eli.-

-¿Uh?,¿qué pasa Nozomi?.-Eli se acercó a la pelimorada.-

-Tenemos que hacer algo para que desaparezca ese aire de tensión entre Nico y Maki.

-Nozomi,deja de meterte en la vida privada de los demás,con suerte mantenemos nuestra relación en secreto y ya quieres arreglar otra cosa.-Decía Eli sonrojada.-

-Elichi te ves tan tierna sonrojándote.-Nozomi abrazó a Eli.-Pero podría hacer algo para que una de las dos se ponga celosa.-Nozomi se puso en pose pensativa.-¡Lo tengo!

Nozomi recordó que habían entregado un exámen donde Nico había mencionado que no había se acercó a Nico.

-Nicochi,¿recuerdas el exámen que entregaron antes de irnos?.-Nozomi le preguntaba tiernamente a Nico.-

-¿E-Eh?,s-si,¿p-por qué la pregunta?.-Reía nerviosamente,las chicas miraban excepto Maki que no le importaba la situación,Nozomi se dio cuenta y se dio cuenta de eso.-

-¿Me puedes mostrar el exámen?

-N-No.-Nico sonreía nerviosamente y sudaba.-Ya que…¡Se la comió el profe!.-Nozomi agarra a Nico y la toma como si fuera un bebé y la eleva.-

-La buscaré de todas formas.-Nozomi tenía una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.-¡Elichi,revisa el bolso de Nicochi!.-Al escuchar eso Nico intenta soltarse.-

-¡O-O-Oye!,¡Eso es privado!.-Nico logra zafarse del agarre de Nozomi pero cae boca abajo.-

-¡Nicochi!,¿Estás bien?.-Nozomi se agachó a la altura de Nico para ver como estaba.-

-¡Estoy bien!.-Nico se levantó,y empezó a sangrar por la nariz.-

-Nicochi tienes que ir a la enfermería.-Nozomi buscó a alguien para que lleve a Nico a la enfermería.-¡Maki-chan!,¿Puedes llevar a Nicochi a enfermería?.-Preguntaba Nozomi.-

-Me rehúso.-Contestó rápidamente Maki.-¿Por qué no la llevas tu?,así sabes sobre como le fue en su exámen.-Dijo Maki con un aire celoso.-

-_Asi que si se puso celosa después de todo,jejeje.-_Nozomi suspiró.-Bien…tendré que llevarla yo y castigarla en enfermería.-Nozomi miró de reojo a Maki.-

-M-Mejor dicho,la llevaré,se puede desmayar y posiblemente no puedas reaccionar,pero iré solo porque se puede desmayar,no porque me den celos que tu estés a solas con Nico.-Maki cargó a Nico en su espalda.-

-Maki es tan predecible.-se reía Eli.-

Maki salió de la azotea y bajó las escaleras,llegó a la enfermería y dejó a Nico acostada en una cama,fue por un poco de Nova y limpió la sangre de Nico cuidadosamente.

-¿Te duele la nariz al tacto?.-Preguntó seriamente Maki.-

-U-Un poco…-Decía Nico con la voz temblorosa.-

-Solo para decirte.-Maki seguía limpiando la nariz de Nico.-Si no te he hablado es porque he pensado sobre lo que gritaste hace 3 semanas.-Nico se sonrojó al escuchar eso.-

-Tch…no me lo recuerdes…-Nico corrió su cara hacia un lado.-

-No muevas la cara,aún te sale sangre.-Maki tomó la barbilla de Nico y puso su cara frente a la de ella.-Dejame terminar…Bueno…lo he pensado y…Tu también me gustas Nico-chan…-Las dos se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo.-

-¿E-Encerio?.-Nico no podía creer lo que escuchaba.-

-¡Ni-Nico-chan te sale demasiada sangre!.-Maki desesperada buscó un algodón y se lo puso en la nariz a Nico,a Maki le hubiera gustado que no hubiera seguido con la sangre,así haberle confesado sus sentimientos aNico más fácil..-¿No quieres ir a mi casa?,quizás mi madre pueda revisarte.

-¿E-Eh?,¿puedo?.-Nico preguntaba tímidamente.-

-Claro,iré por tus cosas,espera aquí.-Maki se levantó pero sintió un tirón de su camisa,Maki sonrió.-No me iré sola,solo voy por tus cosas.-Sintió que el agarre se fue debilitando y salió de enfermería.-

Maki subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea,donde todas estaban esperando a que una llegara,Maki las ignoró,tomó las cosas de Nico y las suyas y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

-¿Se acostaron en la enfermería?.-Preguntaba como broma Nozomi.-

-¡NOZOMI NO SEAS IDIOTA!.-Maki se sonrojó y miró a Nozomi enojada.-

-¿Por qué llevas las cosas de Nicochi?.-Preguntaba pervertidamente Nozomi.-

-Irá a mi casa.-Decía normalmente Maki.-

-¿Y luego dormiras con ella y-?.-Nozomi fue interrumpida por un golpe con un libro por parte de Maki.-

-Que tu no lo pases bien con Eli no significa que todos tiene que estar basado en eso,Nos vemos el Lunes.-Maki se fue y cerró la puerta.-

-Nota mental número dos,anota Elichi.-Eli sacó su libreta y un lápiz.-Nunca más contarle cosas a Maki-chan sobre tu vida privada,las puede usar en tu contra.-Decía sorprendida.-

Llegando a la enfermería Maki escucha a Nico hablando por teléfono,al parecer pidiendo permiso para quedarse en su casa,Maki entra y nota a Nico terminando una llamada con los ojos llorosos.

-Nico-chan,¿qué pasa?.-Dijo Maki sentándose al lado de Maki.-

-Nada,solo que…mi mamá se ha enterado de mis notas del último semestre y me regañó,pero le dije que iría a tu casa a estudiar.-Nico sentía unas ganas grandes de llorar.-

-Nico-chan.-Maki abraza a Nico tiernamente.-Si quieres llorar hazlo ahora,después no quiero ver a una Nico llorona en el camino a casa.-Maki sintió su hombro húmedo por las lágrimas.-

Pasaron unos minutos y Nico dejó de llorar,Nico se quería separar pero Maki no la dejaba.

-Quedemonos así un rato más es cómodo.-Decía Maki abrazando más fuerte a Nico.-

-Maki-chan.-Nico se separó un poco de Maki dejando sus caras cerca,se acercaron hasta sentir su aliento y de pronto sucedió.-

-¡Chicas ya nos vamos!.-Llegó Nozomi ,interrumpiendo lo que casi sería un beso entre Nico y Maki.-

-N-Nozomi…¿Te han dicho lo que es la privacidad?.-Nico se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta.-

-¿Interrumpí algo?.-preguntaba inocentemente Nozomi.-

-¡Eli,ven a controlar a tu novia!.-Nico se gano un empujón por parte de Nozomi.-

-¡Cállate!,¿o quieres que todas se enteren que casi te besas con Maki-chan?.-Decía amenazadoramente Nozomi.-

-¿ueh?,Y-Yo…bien trato hecho Nozomi.-Nico estrechó su mano con la de Nozomi.-

-Nico-chan,¿Vamos?.-Preguntaba Maki.-

-Eh…si.-Nico tomó su bolso y salió sin antes decirle algo a Nozomi.-Espero que todo esto del NozoEli no pase a otro nivel.-Nico le dio la espalda a Nozomi.-

-Y yo espero que el NicoMaki no sea una pareja de puras discusiones y gritos.-Decía sonriendo.-

Maki salió de la escuela junto a Nico quien iba con un algodón en su nariz.

-¿No te sientes mareada?.-Preguntaba Maki.-

-_Este es un buen momento para tomarle la mano_.-Pensaba Nico.-Si…un poco.-_¡Bien Nico!_.-Nico se tocaba la frente.-

-Bueno…eso es normal.-Decía Maki mirando hacia delante.-

-_¿¡Qué acaso no entiende que le quiero tomar la mano?!.-_Gritaba por dentro Nico mientras miraba a Maki con la mirada semi baja y un pequeño puchero.-

-Nico…¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en la enfermería?.-Maki seguía mirando hacia delante.-

-¿eh?...ah,si,¿qué pasa con eso?.-Nico miraba el suelo mientras caminaba.-

-Nico-chan,¿Quieres que salgamos?.-Maki preguntaba mientras miraba hacia delante y no dejaba de caminar.-

-¿Eh?.-Nico no sabía que responder.-_¡Muy bien Yazawa Nico!,este es el momento más esperado de tu año y no sabes que responder.-_

-¿qué dices Nico-chan?.-Maki se detiene.-

-Yo…-Nico se detiene un poco más adelante.-Yo…

…

**Respuesta inmediata querían xD,bien,me inspiré un poco en esto,tengo que seguir viendo Shojo (?),okno xDD,bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo n-n,lo acabo de terminar D:,son las 23:27 pm y lo quise detener ya que estaba cansada e iba a escribir (como se dice en chile) iba a escribir puras weas sin sentido,más de las que escribo xDD,bueno me despido,bye bye n-n.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holi :0,bueno aquí estoy con otro capítulo,zi,aquí le agregaré drama,pero será al final del capítulo,terminé de jugar casi toda la saga de Sono Hanabira y me inspiré un poco :c,también de esa imagen oficial donde sale Maki junto a Nico en un paraguas un día de lluvia,eso tiene una historia,y confirmaría un poco el NicoMaki,bién he hecho una página de Facebook que la encontrarán en mi perfil u – u,también dejaré mi Tumblr para los que me quieran seguir en estas redes sociales xD,este capítulo da un salto a un tiempo después,aprox dos meses.**

El sol pasaba por las cortinas del cuarto y llegaban directo a la cara de Yazawa Nico,quien estaba durmiendo en su futón,estaba tapada hasta la nariz y dormía plácidamente,hasta que alguien interrumpe en su cuarto.

-¡Te he dicho siete veces que te levantes!.-Decía una voz furiosa.-

-Déjame dormir,estoy cansada…-Contestaba aún con los ojos cerrados.-

-¿¡Cansada de qué?!,¡Lo único que haces cuando estamos en casa es estar en tu teléfono!.-Decía en la puerta.-Si no te levantas te dejaré aquí.-La persona se acercó a el futón de Nico y se sentó al lado de ella.-

-Dejame descansar,es un lindo sábado para dormir.-Decía Nico con los ojos entrecerrados.-

-Es viernes.-Decía seriamente.-

-No importa…-Nico recordó algo.-¡Tengo exámen de japonés!.-Nico se levantó rápidamente.-

-Ahora te apuras…-Se levantó.-Dios…

-Lo había olvidado,perdón Maki-chan.-Nico miró tristemente a Maki.-

-No te preocupes.-Decía con tono cansado.-

Si,Nico y Maki están viviendo juntas,pasaron dos meses desde que Nico respondió a Maki.

**-flash back-**

-Bien,¿cuál es tu respuesta?.-Decía Maki mirando a Nico.-

-Yo…tendré que pensarlo Maki,ahora no podré responderte…-Decía cabizbaja Nico.-

-Claro...tómate tu tiempo.-Maki siguió caminando.-

Pasaron 4 días en la cuál Nico pensó,hasta que le dio la quizó hablar con Maki a solas,en la sala de música después de la escuela.

-¿Qué querias hablar?.-Maki se sentó en la silla de piano.-

-Era sobre mi respuesta sobre tu petición.-Nico se sonrojó levemente.-

-O-Oh…-Maki se sonroja.-Bien..y…¿qué decidiste?.-Preguntó tímidamente.-

-Sabes…lo estuve pensando estos 4 días,pensaba que si aceptaba,no tendría la vida ideal que soñaba cuando pequeña,pero si no lo hacía me preguntaría toda mi vida "¿qué hubiera pasado si…" y no quería eso,lo pensé profundamente y luego descubrí que ya sabía como era mi vida ideal,sería algo que yo quisiera,que estoy en la vida real y mi vida no será como en los mangas,así que me dije "Hey,me gusta y yo le gusto",al decirme eso descubrí que ya sé como sería mi vida ideal que tanto soñé,mi vida ideal sería junto a ti Maki-chan,y nada cambiará eso.-Nico le dio una sonrisa a Maki.-

**-Fin flashback-**

Maki tomó su bolso y abrió la puerta del departamento,salió y sintió los pasos apresurados de Nico,quien iba con un pan en su boca y sin su listón.

-Dios…-Maki le sacó el pan de la boca a Nico,quien la miró extrañada.-Mira.-Maki tocó el pecho de Nico.-No llevas el listón.-Nico se sorprendió y volvió a entrar.-

-¡Ya vuelvo!.-Dejó su bolso en el suelo.-

-Yo me iré sin ti.-Maki empezó a caminar y bajar las escaleras.-

-¡O-Oye espera!.-Nico salió del departamento,hechó llave y corrió por las escaleras hasta alcanzar a Maki,le devolvió el pan a Nico y caminaron hacia la escuela,en el camino se encontraron con Rin y Hanayo quienes iban corriendo,Maki se extrañó por eso,sacó su celular y se dio cuenta que eran las 7:56 am,al ver eso tomó a Nico de la muñeca y empezó a correr.

-Maki…tan temprano y ya quieres ir de la mano.-Decía Nico con tono pervertido.-

-¡C-Cállate!.-Maki se sonroja.-Es solo que vamos tarde.-Decía Maki corriendo más rápido.-

-Oh…-Nico miraba como Maki agarraba su muñeca,e intentó tomar la mano de Maki,hasta que Maki la suelta,Nico quedó mirando su mano decepcionada.-Bien,llegamos ¿Feliz?.-Decía Nico con tono frío.-

-¿Eh?,¿Qué pasa con ese cambio de tono tan repentino?.-Decía Maki recuperando el aliento.-

-No es nada ,iré a mi salón,nos vemos en el receso.-Nico empezó a caminar,pero un agarrón de su chaqueta la hizo girar y sentir los labios de Maki en su mejilla.-

-Ya te …ni te despides ahora.-Maki se cruzó de brazos y entró al edificio.-

-Bien…al menos besó mi mejilla.-Nico se encogió de hombros y subió a su salón.-

El día transcurrió normal,sin problemas para ninguna de las chicas del club,hasta llegar la hora del almuerzo,donde todas se juntan en la y Nozomi salieron a comer,pero les extrañó que Nico no saliera con ellas,asi que le fueron a preguntar que le pasaba.

-Nicocchi,¿Por qué no vas a comer?.-Preguntaba Nozomi.-

-No tengo hambre.-Contesto defensivamente Nico.-

-No me digas que volviste a pelear con Maki.-Decía Eli.-

-¿Eh?,no,eso no.-Nico se levantó de su asiento.-Me siento mal,creo que me iré antes a casa.-Al decir eso Nico se va y Nozomi y Eli se miran.-

-Algo está mal en ella….-Eli puso su mano en su mentón.-

-Ya sé.-Nozomi salió corriendo.-

-¡Nozomi,espera!.-Eli corrió tras ella.-

Nozomi llegó corriendo a la azotea,al llegar todas la quedaron mirando ya que entró corriendo,a cierta peliroja le llamó la atención que no estuviera alguien.

-¿Dónde está Nico?.-Maki preguntó naturalmente.-

-Uhh…Maki-chan pregunta inmediatamente sobre Nico-chan Nya!.-Rin miraba pervertidamente a Maki.-

-N-No es eso…-Maki desvió su mirada.-Es que siempre llega junto a Nozomi y Eli y me llamó la atención…-Maki miró el suelo.-

-Nico se fue a casa.-Decía Eli sentándose junto a Umi.-

-¿¡Eh?!.-Dijeron todas.-

-Maki…¿qué le ocurre a Nico?.-Preguntaba preocupadamente.-

-Nada que yo sepa…-Maki pensó.Tomó sus cosas y se levantó.-

-¿Dónde vas?.-Preguntó Hanayo.-

-¿No es obvio?,a casa,quizás sea un berrinche de la enana otra vez.-Maki salió de la azotea.-

-¿No es tierno?.-Decía sonriendo Nozomi.-

-¿Qué cosa?.-Preguntaba Eli.-

-Que Maki-chan ya le tenga un sobrenombre a Nicocchi y que se preocupe por ella.-Sonrió.-

-Tienes razón…-Eli devolvió la sonrisa.-

Maki bajó las escaleras rápidamente,fue al baño y puso su cabeza en el secador de manos para que creyeran que tenía fiebre y fue a enfermerí ó de la escuela pensando"_¿En qué pensara?,está extraña desde la mañana…"_.Maki llegó al apartamento,subió las escaleras,abrió la puerta,la cuál estabasin llave,y entró.Vio las cosas de Nico tiradas,hasta había un camino de ropa que seguía hasta su habitación,Maki al ver que estaba hasta la ropa interior de Nico en el suelo se sonrojó."_¿Qué rayos…?"_pensaba Maki,quien siguió el camino y vio un bulto en el futón de Nico,Maki supuso que era ella,asi que antes de levantar el futón preguntó.

-¿Supongo que tienes tu pijama puesto verdad?.-Decía Maki cerca del futón.-

-Si…-Respondió Nico desganada,asi que Maki levantó el futón y vió a Nico boca abajo.-

-¿Ahora me puedes decir por qué te fuiste antes de la escuela?.-Preguntó con un tono duro.-

-No me sentía bien…-Respondió Nico aún boca abajo.-

-Mirame.-Maki tomó en brazo a Nico y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.-Estabas llorando…¿Por qué?.-Maki miró enojada a Nico.-

-Es solo que…-Nico desvió su mirada.-Mamá se va de viaje y tendré que cuidar a mis hermanos y no podré estar contigo por 2 días…-Decía Nico haciendo un puchero y sonrojándose,cosa que provocó un sonrojo en Maki también.-

-O-Oh…-Maki sentó a Nico en el futón.-No tienes que estar triste por ello,deja que se queden por una noche en la habitación del lado por esta noche y al día siguiente te los llevas todo el día.-Maki sonrió y abrazó a Nico.-

-Tienes razón.-Nico se liberó del abrazo y le dio una sonrisa a Maki.-Gracias Maki-chan.-Nico abraza a Maki.-

-Mooooo,¡Nico-chan,¿Por qué tienes que ser tan tierna?!.-Maki abrazó a Nico más fuerte y juntó su cara junto a la de Nico.-Oye Nico-chan…-Maki seguía abrazando a Nico.-

-Dime.-Decía Nico con la cara aún pegada a la de Maki.-

-Te quiero.-Maki sonrió,y provocó un sonrojo en ambas.-

-Y-Yo también.-Nico se sonrojó.-¡Bien!.-Nico se soltó del abrazo.-iré a preparar algo para comer.-Nico se dirigió a la cocina.-

-¿Eh?.-Maki miró la hora.-¡Ya son las cuatro de la tarde!.-Maki miraba el reloj.-

-Sip.-Decía Nico cortando carne,hasta que sintió alguien abrazándola por la cintura.-

-¿Qué harás?.-Decía Maki apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Nico.-

-e-eh…-Nico se sonrojó hasta las orejas al sentir la respiración de Maki en ella.-c-curry.-Decía Nico ocultando su vergüenza.-

-Oh…-Maki puso sus manos en el estómago de Nico.-

-M-Maki…-Decía Nico.-Para…-Nico estaba completamente roja.-

-Mo…¿por qué no lo intentamos?.-Decía Maki en el oído de Nico.-

-¡P-Porque estoy cocinando!.-Decía Nico golpeando el cuchillo en la mesa.-

-Vale,vale.-Maki soltó a Nico e hizo un puchero.-

-¿Hum?.-Nico miró la ventana.-Maki,¿está nevando?

-¿Eh?.-Maki se acercó a la ventana.-Ah…si,abriré la ventana.-Maki abrió un poco la ventana.-

Nico terminó de cocinar y le sirvió a Maki,se sentaron a comer y conversaban de cosas sin sentido,como siempre discutían sobre cosas estúpidas y sin sentido,y se reían al las cinco de la tarde y sintieron el timbre de la puerta,Maki fue a abrir y vio que eran Nozomi y Eli.

-Chicas,¿Qué hacen aquí?.-Preguntaba Maki sorprendida.-

-¿Interrumpimos algo?.-Preguntaba Nozomi con su sonrisa de siempre.-

-E-Eh…no.-Maki quedó mirando a Nozomi sonrojada.-

-Bien,¿podemos pasar?.-Preguntaba Eli.-

-Ah,claro pasen.-Maki se corrió a un lado para dejar pasar a las chicas.-

-¿Dónde está Nicocchi?.-Preguntó Nozomi.-

-Creo que está en la habitación.-Maki se dio media vuelta mirando en dirección a la habitación.-

-¿Podemos pasar a verla?.-Preguntaba Eli.-

-Claro,perdón por el desorden.-Decía lamentándose Maki.-

-¿Segura que no interrumpíamos nada?.-Preguntaba Nozomi pervertidamente.-

-¡Que no!,solo estábamos durmiendo.-Decía Maki enojada y sonrojada a la vez.-

-Nozomi ya deja de molestarlas.-Decía Eli riéndose suavemente.-

-Claro,claro.-Sonrió.-

Las chicas entraron en la habitación de Nico y Maki y se encontraron a Nico durmiendo mientras abrazaba una almohada,claramente no era la de ella sino la de Maki.

-Maki,¿Esa es tu almohada?.-Preguntaba Eli mirando a Nico.-

-¿Eh?.-Maki miró en la dirección donde miraba Eli.-¡Hey,esa es mi almohada!.-Maki intentó quitarle la almohada a Nico pero algo que dijo Nico la detuvo.-

-Maki-chan…-Susurró mientras dormía,cosa que provocó un sonrojo en Maki.-

-Bueno almenos está bien.-Decía Eli mirando a Nico.-Bien,Nozomi ¿Nos vamos?

-Si,Nicocchi está en buenas manos.-Decía mirando a Maki.-

-¿Eh?.-Maki no entendía la situación.-

-Nada,solo que nos vamos,cuida de Nicocchi.-Nozomi iba caminando junto a Eli hacia la puerta.-

-Claro,si no tengo más opción.-Dijo Maki en broma.-

-Bueno adiós.-Nozomi y Eli se fueron y Maki cerró la puerta,se dirigió a Nico y la despertó.-

-Ya despierta.-Maki se sentó al lado de Nico.-

-Maki-chan…-Nico estiró su brazo y apegó a Maki a su cuerpo.-

-O-O-Oye…-Maki se sonroja .-

-Maki-chan,tengo hambre.-Nico despertó.-

-Ya no hay dulces ni galletas,tendré que ir a comprar.-Decía Maki aún siendo abrazada por Nico.-

-No te vayas.-Nico se subió sobre Maki.-

-Nico-chan,pesas.

-Así no te irás.

-Ya iré a comprar.-Al decir esto Maki bota Nico hacia un lado del futón y se levanta pero Nico agarra su pierna.-

-No vayas Maki-chan.-Nico apretaba con fuerza.-

-Traere Pockys y Malvaviscos.-Con esto Nico suelta su pierna.-

-Ve.-Decía Nico en el suelo con los ojos brillantes.-

-Bien me voy.-Maki abrió la puerta pero alguien le empidió salir.-

-Maki.-Nico la abrazaba por la cintura.-Ten cuidado en el camino.-Nico apoyó su cabeza en la espalda de Maki.-

-Si,si.-Maki cerró la puerta.-

Maki llegó al centro comercial y fue a las tiendas a comprar,no llevaba mucho dinero asi que compró pocas pagar todo se dio cuenta que la cajera le parecía conocida,pero no le dio importancia y se fue.

-¡Ya llegué!-Maki cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.-

-¡Bienvenida!.-Decía Nico desde su habitación, se dio cuenta de 3 mochilas en la sala.-

-¡Hay malvaviscos!.-Maki gritó desde la sala y vio a tres niños saliendo desde su habitación.-

-¡Yo quiero,yo quiero!.-Salieron 3 niños,Cocoro,Kotarou y Kokoa.-

-Bien,pero primero ¿Hicieron sus deberes?.-Preguntaba Maki con tono serio.-

-¡Onee-sama nos está ayudando!,ven a verificar.-Decía Cocoro llevando a Maki a la habitación donde estaba Nico con los cuadernos de los niños.-

-Wow,no pensé que hiceras los deberes,ni haces los tuyos y haces los de tus hermanos.-Maki bromeó.-

-Uh…cállate.-Nico no quería hacer contacto visual con Maki.-Oye…Mañana hay que ir a dejarlos a la escuela.-Decía Nico aún mirando los cuadernos.-Y me preguntaba si…-Nico fue cortada por Maki.-

-Quieres que te acompañe ,de todas formas no quiero irme sola a la escuela.-Maki se sentó junto a Nico,los niños siguieron a Maki.-

-Gracias.-Nico sonrió un poco.-¡Bien!.-Nico se levantó de repente.-Ya que terminaron de hacer sus cosas vayamos a dormir.

-¡Onee-sama es muy temprano!.-Se quejaba Kokoa.-

-Son las diez de la noche,los no se van a dormir ahora mañana no despertarán.-Nico tiró de las mejillas de Kokoa.-

-Bien,bien.-Kokoa se levantó.-¡Vamos a dormir!.-Kokoa alzó su puño.-

-¡Si!.-Los otros dos la siguieron.-

-Iré a acomodarlos,deben de tener frío por la nevada.-Nico salió de la habitación.-

-¿Huh?.-Maki se iba a dormir,pero se dio cuenta que faltaba un futó llegó a la habitación y decidió preguntarle.-¿Dónde está tu futón?.-Maki miró a Nico.-

-Se lo pasé a mis hermanos,no iban a dormir en el suelo con este frío.-Nico miró a Maki con un aire de indiferencia.-Lo que significa que…Tendremos que dormir las dos en un mismo futón.-Nico se empezó a mover incómoda.-

-¿E-Eh?.-Maki se sonrojó.-P-Pero…-Maki desvió la mirada sonrojada.-

-¡Maki no pienses pervertidamente!.-Decía una nico sonrojada hasta las orejas.-

-¡Ya vamos a dormir!.-Maki entró al futón y se tapó.-

-Déjame entrar.-Nico empezó a picar a Maki con el dedo.-

-No.-Dijo Maki con un tono tierno.-

-Entonces iré a dormir a la sala.-Nico se levantó y quedó mirando a Maki.-No reacciona…-Dijo Nico suavemente.-

-Haz lo que quieras.

-Maki-chan pensaba que me querías.-Decía Nico con un tono roto.-

-Ya entra.-Maki le dejó una entrada a Nico.-

-¡Yey!.-Nico corrió y entró a el futón.-Buenas noches,Maki-chan.-Dijo cerrando los ojos.-

-Buenas noches.-Maki cerró los ojos.-

* * *

><p>La alarma sonó,eran las 6:30am,Maki intentaba moverse pero no podía,algo cálido la rodeaba,al darse cuenta era Nico quien la abrazaba,aún logró zafarse y apagó la alarma y despertó a Nico.<p>

-Nico-chan,despierta.-Maki le dijo dulcemente,pero al no haber respuesta de la mayor fue aumentando el tono.-Nico-chan despierta.-Maki empezaba a enojarse.-Despierta.-Maki golpeó a Nico en la frente con su dedo.-

-¡Ouch!.-Nico se acarició su frente.-

-Hay que llevar a tus hermanos a la escuela.-Maki miraba a Nico.-

-Cierto,lo olvidaba.-Nico intentaba dormirse otra vez.-

-Si despiertas y te mueves quizás te de galletas al desayuno.-Al decir eso Nico se levanta de golpe.-

-Iré a despertar a mis hermanos.-Nico salió de la habitación.-

-Es como un niño.-Maki se reía mientras se levantaba.-

Maki y Nico se alistaron y fueron a dejar a los hermanos de a la escuela y fueron a sus salones,tocaron el timbre y se prepararon para la clase,en especial Maki.

-¡Maki-chan nya!,Dicen por ahí que llegara una nueva alumna a nuestro salón nya.-Decía Rin.-

-¿Alguien nuevo?,¿Casi a mitad de año?.-Preguntaba Maki extrañada.-

-Bien chicas siéntense.-Decía el maestro.-Como algunas ya saben,hoy tenemos una alumna nueva,su nombre es Toya Mayu,pasa por favor.-El nombre de la chica le sonaba conocido a Maki,pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando la chica entró.-

-Mi nombre es Toya Mayu.-Era una chica de estatura media,cabello café oscuro y ojos color magenta.-Encantados de conocerlos.-La chica miraba a todos lados del salón,como si buscara a alguien,hasta que la encontró.-¡EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!.-Apuntó a alguien y se acercó a una chica,si,esa chica era Maki.-

-¿E-Eh?.-Maki se sonrojó.-

-¡Te he buscado desde que nos separamos!.-La chica toma las manos de Maki.-¡Estoy de vuelta,Maki-chan!.-La chica sonrió.-

-A Nico-chan no le gustará enterarse de esto.-Le decía Hanayo a Rin.-

…

**YA,el capítulo salió muy largo xDD,no me di cuenta y tenía más de 2.500 palabras escritas,hay algunas partes donde no tenía inspiración,perdón por la demora en actualizar pero me demoré 3 días en hacer este capítulo por culpa del bloqueo mental u – u,me gustaría que dejaran sus reviews y me sigan en mis redes sociales que están en mi perfil,bueno me despido Takane fuera,¡nos vemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holi :c,aquí vengo con otro cap 1313,ahora empieza lo cuático,así super chileno :c,ya comenzemos esto uwu.**

-Maki-chan,¿quién es ella?.-Preguntaba Hanayo alterada.-

-No lo recuerdo.-Decía Maki.-

El trío de primer año estaba en la azotea a la hora del último receso.

-¿Qué le dirás a Nico-chan cuando se esparza el rumor de que esa chica te ha estado buscando? Nya.-Preguntaba Rin,pregunta que hizo a Maki reaccionar y poner sus manos en la cara.-

-¡Cierto!,los rumores se esparcen rápido,tengo que hablar con esa chica.-Maki caminó hacia la salida.-

-Pero primero deberías ir a hablar con…-Maki se fue y Hanayo no pudo terminar su oración.-Con Nico-chan…

Maki corrió hacía su salón y buscó a la chica,la encontró y estaba rodeada por un grupo de chicas que le hacían preguntas,Maki se acercó para escuchar.

-Toya-san,¿De qué escuela vienes?.-Preguntaba una chica alta y con gafas.-

-Bueno…cuando estaba en la preparatoria tuve que irme al extranjero por un tiempo.-Decía la chica sonriendo.-

-¿Por qué volviste?.

-En la preparatoria tenía una amiga que era muy bonita,esa chica me gustaba un poco,pero cuando me fui al extranjero descubrí que me gustaba demasiado y volví porque la extrañaba.

-¿Esa chica es Nishikino-san?.-Al escuchar eso Maki presta más atención.-

-Sip,me gusta Nishikino Maki.-La chica sonríe como si fuera chicas de su alrededor gritaron como si fuera algo tierno.-

-¡Toya-san ama a Nishikino-san!.-las chicas gritaron.-

-Harían muy bonita pareja.-Las chicas se llevaban sus manos a las mejillas.-

-Pero Nishikino-san normalmente recibe cartas de distintas personas,ya que es muy bonita y canta hermoso.

-¿A si?.-Se sorprendió Mayu.-

-Si,si quieres le preguntas.

-¡Claro!,iré ahora mismo.-Al escuchar eso Maki caminó hasta la escalera pero la chica la detuvo.-¡Ma-,digo,Nishikino-San!.-Maki se detuvo y se volteó.-

-T-Toya-san,hola,¿qué necesitas?.-Preguntaba nerviosa.-

-Por favor,dime Mayu-chan,de todas formas nos conocemos hace tiempo,¿No?.-La chica sonrió y se acercó a Maki.-

-L-Lo siento,yo no te recuerdo.-Maki miraba hacia otro lado para ocultar su vergüenza.-

-¿No me recuerdas?.-Mayu sacó su celular del bolsillo.-¿Y esto te recuerda algo?.-Le mostró una imagen a Maki.-

-¿Eh?.-Maki miraba la imagen,era ella en preparatoria junto a una chica,que al parecer era Mayu,pero con gafas y una mirada tímida.-¿¡Encerio eres ESA Toya Mayu?!.-Maki saltó al reconocerla.-

-Si.-La chica sonríe.-Y he venido aquí solo por ti.-La chica acorrala a Maki.-

-¿E-Eh?.-Maki miraba a Mayu extrañada.-

-Porque Maki-chan tu…-La campana sonó y Maki se libró.-

-Ahora hay clases,es la última y si quieres nos vemos a la salida.-Maki le sonrió.Mayu abrió sus ojos sorprendida y se sonrojó.-

-¡Si!.-Mayu siguió a Maki al salón.

Las clases terminaron y Maki salió del salón y subió a la azotea ya que le tocaba ensayo con el iba subiendo las escaleras hasta que alguien la detuvo.

-¡Maki-chan!.-Era Mayu,quien iba tras ella.-

-Mayu-chan…¿qué haces aquí?.-Preguntaba extrañada Maki.-

-Oí que el grupo idol de tu escuela ensaya arriba,¿También vas a ver?.

-No,de hecho voy a ensayar con ellas,¿Quieres ir a ver?.-Preguntó amablemente.-

-¡Claro!.-La chica subió junto a Maki.-

Llegaron a la azotea donde estaban las chicas,Nico se dio cuenta de la presencia de Mayu y la miró con celos.

-Woooah.-La chica estaba facinada por lo que veía.-

-Maki-chan,¿Quién es?.-Preguntaba Nozomi.-

-Ella es- .-Maki fue cortada por Mayu.-

-Mi nombre es Toya Mayu,soy una estudiante de intercambio del salón de Maki-chan,¡Encantada de conocerlas.-Al decir eso las chicas se sorprendieron.-

-Nozomi…-Eli le dio una señal a Nozomi para que viera a Nico quien esyaba sorprendida y a la vez enojada.-

-Si…-Nozomi miró a Nico.-Bien Toya-san,¿nos quieres ver practicar?.-Nozomi preguntó amablemente,y antes que Mayu respondiera Umi la interrumpió.-

-No podrá,ya que no va a haber práctica,así que vayan a sus casas.-Decía Umi.-

-¿Eh?.-Se preguntaron todas.-

-Salió un problema con mi madre y tengo que ir,lo siento chicas.-Umi dijo tristemente y se fue.-

-Bien,eso nos da más tiempo para ir a comer algo.-Decía Honoka.-

-Yo…Yo acompañaré a Umi-chan.-Kotori corrió a la salida y se fue.-

-Entonces…¡Maki-chan vamos a comer algo!.-Decía con energía Mayu.-

-¿Eh?.-Dijo Maki.-

-¡Vamos!.-Mayu tomó de la mano a Maki y se la llevó.Sin antes Maki dio una mirada a Nico por el rabillo del ojo,Nico se estaba aguando las ganas de gritar.-

-¿se fueron?.-Preguntó secamente Nico.-

-S-Si.-Hanayo le respondió con miedo.-

-¿¡Quién rayos es ella?!.-Nico se acercó a las chicas de primer año.-

-No sé si habrás escuchado el rumor de la chica nueva de nuestro salón.-Decía Hanayo .-

-Si,algo había escuchado.-Nico se calmó.-

-Supongo que también escuchaste que cuando llegó fue directo a Maki-chan.-Dijo Rin con miedo.-

-¿¡Qué?!.-Dijo Nico junto Eli,Nozomi y Honoka.

-Rin-chan…creo que no sabían…-Dijo Hanayo con la voz temblorosa.-

-Esa maldita hija- .-Nico fue cortada por Eli.-

-¡Nico!.-Eli retó a Nico.-

-Lo siento,¿Ok?,estoy enojada eso es todo.-Dijo Nico sentándose en el suelo.-

-No estás enojada Nicocchi,estás celosa que esa chica te esté robando a tu Tsundere.-Dijo Nozomi acercándose a Nico quien miró a Nozomi sonrojada-

-Me voy a casa,quizás Maki ya esté allí.-Nico se levantó y se fue.-

Nico llegó a su casa y se dio cuenta que Maki aún no llegaba.

-Así que si fue con ella...iré a dar una vuelta para relajar mi cabeza y de paso compraré algo.-Nico se cambió de ropa,vistió una polera manga larga y una chaqueta roja oscura manga corta,unas medias largas negras junto a una falda rosa y unas zapatillas rosado claro.-

Salió de la casa y se dirigió al centro,fue a la tienda de idols a ver que había de nuevo sobre U's y se encontró con un poster de Maki,Nico se quedó mirando el poster hasta que la señora de la tienda la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Una pregunta.-Nico se volteó.-¿Tu eres Yazawa Nico de u's?

-¿Eh?.-Nico hizo su pose.-Claro que soy yo,la súper idol Nico-nii

-¿Te puedo entrevistar sobre algo?.-Preguntaba nerviosa.-

-Depende de qué sea.-Dijo Nico con su mano en su nuca.-

-Es sobre el tipo de relación que tienes con Nishikino Maki.-Al escuchar eso Nico se sonrojó.-

-E-Eh…¿por qué la pregunta?.-Preguntó nerviosa Nico.-

-Muchas personas han preguntado sobre cosas donde salgas tu y Nishikino-san.

-Oh…Le preguntaré a Maki-chan si quiere algún día venir para sacarnos una foto juntas.-Nico sonrió.-

-¿Encerio?,¡Gracias,estaría muy agradecida!.

-Denada,bien me tengo que ir a casa,adiós.-Nico se dio media vuelta y se fue.-

Salió de la tienda y divisó a Maki con Mayu caminando,Nico sentía un dolor en el pecho "¿Este dolor significa que estoy celosa de alguien que es mucho más alta que yo,tiene más pechos que yo y bonitos ojos y cabellera…no,no lo creo".-Nico apretó los puños y siguió caminando.

Nico llegó a su casa y miró la hora "Ya son las 9:45pm y aún no llega…"Nico sentía un dolor en su pecho,no sabía que hacer asi que se fue a poner su pijama con gorro de conejo y se fue a dormir.

Maki fue arrastrada por Mayu al centro,Maki pensaba en la cara de Nico,era una cara entre pena y odio,no sabía que decirle cuando llegara a casa.

-¡Maki-chan!.-Mayu entrelazó su brazo con el de Maki.-

-O-Oye.

-¡Vamos por algo para comer!-Mayu tiró del brazo de Maki y la llevó a un local de comida.-

Se sentaron y comieron una hamburguesa con papas y un helado,Mayu se comió todo antes que Maki,ya que Maki es más relajada que Mayu asi que demoró un poco más que ella.

-Maki-chan.

-Dime.-Maki miró a la chica.-

-Tienes helado en tu mejilla.-Mayu apuntó la mejilla de Maki y se acercó a ella.-

-E-Eh…-Maki se sonrojó,ella sabía lo que Mayu haría asi que pensó y se quitó el helado con el dedo.-Listo…je…je...-Maki rió nerviosamente.-

-No eres divertida Maki-chan.-Mayu hizo un puchero.-

-_E-Es linda…_.-Pensó Maki.-_¡Un momento!,¡¿Qué clases de pensamientos tienes Nishikino Maki?!,¡Estás saliendo con alguien en el centro pero tienes novia!,tengo que salir de aquí._

-Maki-chan,¿Pasa algo?.-Preguntaba Mayu.-

-Si…-Maki miró su reloj.-¡Mira la hora!,ya son las 9:00pm,tengo que irme a casa,lo siento.-Maki se levantó.-

-O-Oh…-Mayu miró la mesa.-

-Nos vemos el Lunes.-Maki sonrió y se fue a casa.-

Nico estaba durmiendo,o eso intentaba,hasta que sintió a Maki,se levantó y fue a recibirla,cosa que sorprendió a Maki.

-N-Nico-chan,me sorprendiste.-Dijo nerviosamente Maki.-

-Llegas tarde.-Dijo Nico fríamente cruzándose de brazos.-

-S-Sí…,sobre eso yo…-Maki fue cortada por Nico.-

-Ve a dormir,mañana tienes que ir a tu casa por el fin de semana y yo a la mía.-Nico entró a la habitación dejando a Maki sola en la sala.-

-Cierto…-Maki entró a la habitación,se puso su pijama y se acostó,mirando en la dirección de Nico,quien le daba la espalda.-

-¿Qué quieres?,Déjame dormir estoy cansada.-Dijo Nico fríamente al sentir a Maki en su futón.-

-¿Estás enojada?.-Maki abrazó a Nico por la espalda y apoyó su cabeza.-

-N-No…-Nico se sonroja y desvía la mirada.-

-Si lo estás,se te nota en la voz.

-Quiero dormir Maki,hablemos de esto mañana.-Nico cerró sus ojos.-

-No.-Maki se sienta en el futón y mira a Nico.-No me gusta verte enojada,da un aire tenso cuando hablamos.

-¡Entiende que no es nada!.-Nico se levantó furiosa.-

-Nico-chan…-Maki susurró.-

-Ya vete a tu futón.-Nico se tapó,Maki se fue a su futón y las dos lloraron silenciosamente.-

A la mañana siguiente,Nico despertó y miró a Maki con tristeza,quien aún dormía tapada salió de la habitación e hirvió agua, fue a la habitación y despertó a Maki.

-Maki-chan.-Nico se acercó a ella.-Maki-chan está listo,recuerda que tienes que ir a tu casa.-Nico al no recibir respuesta levanta la sábana.-Despiert…-Nico se da cuenta que Maki solo está con una polera y su ropa interior,Nico se sonrojó completamente.-Y-Ya despierta.-Nico movió a Maki con el pie tapándose su cara llena de vergüenza.-

-Nico-chan pervertida.-Maki se volvió a tapar.-

-¿E-Eh?.-Nico miraba el futón de Maki aún sonrojada.-¡No soy pervertida!,ya levántate.-Nico empujó con el pie a Maki fuera del futón y se fue a la cocina.-

-Creo que está mejor de humor…-Se djo Maki mientras se levantaba.-

Las chicas desayunaron normalmente,solo que el aire tenso seguía aún,tomaron sus bolsos y se fueron a sus fue a dejar a Maki a su casa para luego irse a la de ella pero Maki se lo impidió.

-Bien ya me voy.-Nico siguió caminando hacia delante,pero Maki la tomó de la muñeca.-

-No te escaparás tan fácil,sabes que tenemos que hablar.-Maki miraba fríamente a Nico.-

-Eh…-Nico tragó saliva e intentaba zafarse del agarre de Maki.-

-No intentes escapar.-Maki arrastró a Nico hacia su casa.-

-Maki-chan,suéltame~.-Decía Nico mientras era arrastrada por Maki a su casa.-

…

**Bueno hasta aquí dejo el capítulo de hoy,si me demoro en sacarlos es porque aveces me viene ese típico bloqueo de escritor y no se me ocurre nada cierto,la cajita de reviews también está abierta para saber sus sugerencias o las cosas que quieren que pase en el fic (Todo menos lemmon,loquishos $_$,pero si ecchi :v) y pos eso,espero sus sugerencias o las cosas que quieren que ocurran en el fic y sus olviden darle laik a mi página de Facebook que se encuentra en mi despide Takane,bye bye n-n**


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenos días,tardes o noches (?),aquí un nuevo capítulo y bueno,responderé algunas dudas que me dejaron por Facebook,por ejemplo como imaginarse a la tipa que se entromete en la relación,osea,como imaginarse a Mayu,vayan a google imágenes y busquen a Naru de Love Hina,¿la buscaron?,bien ahora imaginensela con los ojos color magenta.¡Listo!,ahí tienen a su Mayu (?),ya empezemos con el cap xD.**

Maki arrastró a Nico hasta su casa,al entrar se encontró con la sorpresa de que se encontraba su padre en madre de Maki fue a recibirlas.

-Bienvenida a casa Maki-chan.-La madre se dio cuenta de la presencia de Nico.-Nico-chan,Bienvenida también.-La madre de Maki le sonrió a Nico provocando un sonrojo en ella.-

-¿Está papá?.-Preguntó Maki preocupada.-

-Si…si quieres pasan directo a tu cuarto y luego bajas a saludar.-Dijo la madre entristecida.-

Al padre de Maki no le gustaba la relación entre ella y Nico,el pensaba que debería estar con alguien que le dé un heredero para que suceda el hospital.

-A cierto Maki-chan.-Dijo la madre deteniendo a Maki y Nico.-Más rato vendrán unas personas importantes,¿podrías bajar luego?.-Maki miró a su madre extrañada,pero asintió.-

Maki subió al segundo piso y soltó a Nico,Nico intentó escapar pero Maki la tomó del cuello de su polerón.

-Pensaba dejarte en libertad,pero aún así quieres escapar.-Maki arrastró a Nico a su habitación y la lanzó a la cama.-

-M-Maki-chan…por favor se gentil…-Dijo Nico en tono de broma sonrojada y poniéndose un dedo en sus labios.-

-Imbécil…-Maki se puso una mano en su frente.-

-Solo le estaba dando un poco de humor a el ambiente.-Dijo Nico sentándose en la orilla de la cama haciendo un puchero.-Y bien,¿De qué querías hablar?

-Te estás comportando distante desde que conocí a Mayu,¿No será que estás celosa?.-Maki miró a Nico con picardía.-

-¿¡E-Eh?!,¡La super idol Nico…¿Celosa?!.-Nico se reía.-

-Si no es eso,¿Entonces qué es?.-Maki se cruzó de brazos.-

-Es miedo…-Nico dijo seriamente y bajó la mirada.-

-¿Miedo?,¿a la super Idol Nico le asusta algo?.-Decía Maki con un tono de broma.-

-Si…-Nico dijo seriamente aún con la mirada baja.-

-¿Huh?,¿Y se puede saber a qué le tienes miedo?.-Maki miró seriamente a Nico.-

-Miedo a que alguien mejor que yo te aleje de mi…-Nico se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.-

-¿Qué…?.-Maki se sonrojó.-

-No me hagas decirlo denuevo…es vergonzoso.-Nico apartó la mirada para que no la viera sonrojada.-

-Dios…-Maki se puso delante de Nico.-Levanta la cabeza.-Al levantar la cabeza Maki estira las mejillas de Nico.-Tonta…Eres la persona que amo y que no cambiaría por nadie.-Maki estiraba las mejillas de Nico mientras Nico intentaba és de un rato la soltó.-

-Me dolió…-Nico se sobaba las mejillas para disminuir el dolor.-

-Eso era para que se te quedara grabado.-Dijo Maki enojada.-

-Uh…-Nico se sonrojó.-Bien me tengo que ir a mi casa…de todas formas está tu padre y llegarán visitas,no quiero estorbar.-Nico se levantó y tomó su bolso pero Maki la tomó del brazo y la hizo girar para poder abrazarla.-

-No estorbas a nadie Nico-chan.-Maki se inclinó para besar a Nico,pero no pudo besarla ya que su madre la interrumpió.-

-¡Maki-chan,por favor baja a saludar!.-Gritaba la madre desde la escalera.-

-¡S-Sí!.-Maki soltó a Nico.-Lo siento…bajemos.-Maki abrió la puerta y salieron.-

Al bajar la escalera se sorprendieron al ver a Mayu,quien estaba saludando al padre de Maki,Nico y Maki bajaron lentamente,pero Mayu se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-¡Maki-chan!.-Mayu abrazó a Maki ignorando completamente la presencia de Nico.-Ah,hola Nico-chan.-Mayu saludó a Nico fríamente y entró a la sala donde estaba el padre de Maki.-

-¿Qué se cree diciéndome Nico-chan?.-Murmuraba Nico.-

-Dime Mayu-chan,¿Tienes pareja o algo?.-Preguntaba el padre de Maki.-

-¿Eh?,No señor Nishikino.-Decía Mayu con un leve sonrojo.-

-¿Y por qué no eres pareja de Maki?.-Al decir eso Mayu se sonroja y Maki da un pequeño salto para ver a Nico-chan.-Yo creo que serías mejor pareja que la loli esa que tiene mi hija.-Dijo seriamente.-

-¿A quién le dice loli?.-Nico apretó su puño con la mirada baja.-

-¿L-Loli…?.-Mayu preguntó sorprendida.-

-Si,¿no ves a esa pequeña niña de ahí?.-El padre apuntó a Nico.-Si no la ves puedes decirle que se ponga de puntillas.

-¿¡Y-Yazawa-senpai es novia de Maki-chan?!.-Dijo sorprendida mirando a Maki y Nico.-

-Si,de echo hasta viven juntas,si Maki tenía pareja era hora de que se fuera a vivir sola ya.

-¿¡E-EEEEHHHH?!.-Mayu seguía mirando a las chicas.-

-Maki,no lo soporto más me voy.-Nico se dio media vuelta y salió de la casa.-

-Pero Mayu-chan.-Mayu miró al padre de Maki.-Ellas no tienen una relación estable,nisiquiera se han tomado de las manos.-Mayu pensó en algo.-

-¡Bien ya es suficiente!.-Habló la madre de Maki.-No puedes ser así con Nico-chan,ella es una persona humilde,no como Mayu-chan que es casi perfecta.

-S-Señora Nishikino me hace sonrojar.-Mayu tocó sus mejillas y sonrió.-

El resto del día transcurrió normal para Nico,pero para Maki no,ya que Mayu no dejaba de seguirla o no se despegaba de ella,lo peor fue cuando vieron el albúm de la niñez de Maki,cosa que ni Nico ha visto.

-¡M-Mamá no es necesario ver eso ahora!.-Maki dijo tapando el albúm con sus antebrazos.-

-Vamos Maki,no es embarazoso siendo que Mayu-chan te conoce desde la preparatoria.-Decía sonriendo la madre de Maki.-

La madre de Maki abrió el albúm de Maki y lo primero que vieron fue una foto de Maki durmiendo en el suelo,después era Maki entrando a la primaria,donde Mayu se da cuenta de algo.

-¡Oh!,¿Ese no fue el día que nos conocimos?.-Mayu apuntó una foto donde sale Maki y Mayu en el suelo.-

-C-Creo…-Maki miraba la foto atentamente.-

Y así pasó el día,Maki no quería admitirlo pero se divertía con Mayu y le gustaba ver a su familia riendo junto a ella.

* * *

><p>Llegó el día domingo y las chicas tuvieron que irse a su fue a buscar a Maki a su casa,pero no se encontró con algo muy agradable en la entrada.<p>

-Oh,Nico-chan,¿Qué haces aquí?.-Preguntaba inocentemente Mayu.-

-Yo creo que la pregunta iría para ti.-Dijo Nico con las manos en la cintura.-

-Vaya,¿por qué tan agresiva?.-Esta vez Mayu cambió su tono a uno frío.-

-¿Qué hay con ese tono tan…macabro?.-Preguntaba Nico extrañada.-

-Que…-Mayu pensó.-Nada…-Mayu sonrió y abrió la puerta.-¡Maki-chan,tu loli preferida está aquí!.-Gritó desde la entrada.-

-¿¡A quién llamas loli?!.-Nico se lanzó sobre Mayu.-

-Nico…¿qué estás haciendo?.-Maki miraba como Nico estaba sobre Mayu a punto de botarla.-

-N-Nada.-Nico se bajó de la espalda de Mayu.-

-¡Maki-chan!,Nico-chan me está molestando.-Mayu corrió a abrazar a Maki y apoyar su cabeza en su pecho.-

-Tsk…-Nico apretó los puños y miró hacia otro lado.-

-N-Nico-chan…¿tu me venías a buscar cierto?.-Preguntó Maki nerviosa con Mayu aún abrazándola.-

-Si…pero si estás ocupada me puedo ir y vas a la casa tu sola.-Nico miró de reojo a Mayu.-

-¿E-Eh?.-Maki miró a Mayu.-¡N-No,t-te equivocas!.-Maki se apartó de Mayu.-Voy por mis cosas.-Maki fue detenida por Mayu.-

-P-Pero tu madre dijo que iríamos al cine.-Dijo Mayu con ojos de cachorro.-

-C-Cierto…lo había olvidado.-Maki miró a Nico.-Lo siento Nico-chan…iré a casa en unas horas.-Maki miró a Nico entristecida.-

-C-Claro…no hay problema…-Dijo Nico con tono celoso.-

-¿Encerio?.-Maki sonrió.-

-_Su sonrisa es tan linda que no me puedo resistir…_-Pensó Nico.-S-Sí…no hay ningún problema.-Nico desvió la mirada.-

-¡Me alegro que entiendas!.-Maki abrazó a Nico.-

-S-Sí…-Nico corrió la cara hacia un lado.-

-Bien Nico-chan,ya te puedes retirar.-Dijo amablemente Mayu.-

-¿Huh?.-Nico levantó una ceja y puso sus manos en sus caderas y se acercó a Mayu.-

-N-Nico-chan…-Maki intentó calmar la situación.-

-¿Qué pretendes?.-Nico miró a Mayu amenazadoramente.-

-¡Nico-chan eres tan tierna!.-Mayu abrazó a Nico y se acercó su oído.-Podría ser que sería fácil quitarte a Maki-chan,siendo que su relación es tan débil que ni han dado su primer beso.-Mayu sopló el oído de Nico provocando un sonrojo en esta.-Nos vemos…pequeña Nico.-Mayu se alejó del oído de Nico,dejando a Nico petrificada y con la mirada fija adelante.-Bien Nico-chan,nos vemos el Lunes.-La chica cambió de actitud a la Mayu sonriente que todos conocen.-

-_E-Esta chica no es normal.-_Se decía Nico aún petrificada.-

…

**Ella es mala de adentro (¿?),bueno,nos vemos en un próximo capítulo,dejen sus reviews y recomendaciones n-n bye u**


	7. Chapter 7Especial navideño

**¡Buenas!,bueno aquí dejaré el nuevo capítulo del fic,perdón si fue muy resumido pero…ñeh lo explicaré al final D:.**

**-**¿Un viaje a una piscina?.-Se preguntaron todas menos alguien en la sala del club.-

-Si…-Dijo Maki cruzándose de brazos.-Mi padre hará un viaje de trabajo por navidad y me dijo que podrían ir.-Dijo Maki jugando con su cabello.-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo será?.-Preguntó Eli.-

-Dos días y una noche.-Maki miró de reojo a Nico.-

-Bien…entonces…-Eli fue cortada por Honoka.-

-¡Vamos a la piscinaaa!.-Honoka saltó de su silla.-

-¡Sii!.-Las demás alzaron su puño.-

La reunión del club terminó y se fueron a casa,Nico y Maki se despidieron de las demás y se separaron para irse a sus casas.

-Oye Maki.-Dijo suavemente Nico.-

-Dime.-Maki leía una novela mientras caminaban.-

-En el paseo del fin de semana…¿irá Mayu?.-Dijo tristemente Nico.-

-¿Por qué la pregunta?.-Maki bajó la novela que leía y miró miró a Nico extrañada.-

-Bueno…quería pasar la navidad en ese viaje sin que nos molestaran.-Nico bajó la mirada y su bufanda tapaba su boca.-

-Ya veo…-Maki miró a la mayor.-Trataré de que no nos moleste.-Maki sonrió.-

-¿Trataré…?.-Nico sonrió forzosamente.-

-Es Mayu-chan,cuando quiere algo lo consigue fácilmente.-Nico al escuchar eso se sorprende.-

-¿A-A si…?.-Dijo Nico nerviosamente.-

-Si.-Maki volvió a su novela.-

-Y-Ya veo…-Nico susurró.-

-Desde ayer que estás extraña…¿No será que con el frío se te está congelando el cerebro….?Más de lo normal…-Dijo esto último con un susurro.

* * *

><p>Las chicas llegaron a casa y fueron directo a su habitación,Nico jugó en su consola portátil y Maki leyendo su estaba tranquilo hasta que recordó algo.<p>

-¡Cierto!.-Maki golpeó el piso y se levantó.-

-¿Huh?,¿Qué pasa?.-Nico estaba recostada en el piso y miraba a Maki.-

-Nico-chan…¿Santa-san irá a dejarme algún regalo en el viaje?.-Maki miró con tristeza a Nico.-

-¿E-Eh…?.-Nico miró a Maki extrañada.-_C-Cierto…había olvidado que Maki creía en Santa…es momento de decirle la verdad…-_Pensó Nico.-Maki-chan…-Nico se levantó y miró a Maki.-

-¿Qué?.-La menor se veía triste aún.-

-Verás…en ese lugar va a estar Santa-san…-Nico fue cortada por Maki.-

-¿¡A si?!.-La chica pelirroja miró a Nico con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes provocando un sonrojo en la mayor.-

-S-Si…-Dijo Nico sin apartar la vista de la menor.-_No puedo hacerlo…-_Pensó Nico.-¡Si!,Asi que no te preocupes que Santa-san irá a dejarte un regalo.-Dijo Nico con entusiasmo provocando una tierna sonrisa en Maki.-

-¡Gracias Nico-chan!.-Maki abrazó a Nico.-

-_No quiero admitirlo frente a ella…pero haría lo que fuera por proteger su sonrisa.-_Dijo Nico mientras sonreía.-Denada…-Nico alejó a Maki de su abrazo y la besó en la frente.-

-¡O-Oye!.-Maki se sonrojó.-

-¡Te ganaste un pequeño beso en la frente por parte de la gran idol Nico-nii!.-Dijo Nico haciendo su pose.-

-¡Nico-chaan!.-Maki gritó enojada persiguiendo a Nico por la habitación.-

-M-Maki-chan no me puede atrapar.-Dijo Nico mientras Maki se le lanzaba encima.-¡O-Oye!

-Nico-chan idiota…-Maki hizo un puchero sonrojada.-

-¿E-Eh?.-Dijo Nico sonrojada.-E-En primer lugar tu estás sobre mi y es incómodo…-Nico desvió la Mirada.-

-P-Pero…-Maki miró la hora.-Vamos a cenar para luego dormir.-Maki se levantó sonrojada.-

-¡S-Sí!,enseguida voy a preparar la cena…-Nico se levantó.-

Las chicas terminaron su cena y se fueron a dormir,excepto Maki.

-¿No te vas a dormir?.-Preguntó Nico.-

-No puedo…-Dijo Maki en su escritorio.-

-¿Eh?,¿Por qué?.-Nico se acercó.-

-Los exámenes son la próxima semana.-Dijo Maki sin despegar la vista del libro.-

-P-Pero el mañana es el viaje y los exámenes son el próximo Jueves.-Dijo Nico ocultando su nerviosismo.-

-¿No has estudiado cierto?.-Maki volteó hacia Nico.-

-E-Eh…tenía pensado pedirte ayuda la próxima semana.-Nico se sonrojó levemente y desvió la mirada.-

-Te ayudaré el Lunes,mañana es el viaje y no te podré ayudar.-Dijo Maki con un suspiro.-

-¡¿Encerio?!.-Maki asintió en respuesta y Nico la besó en la mejilla.-G-Gracias…-Dijo Nico en susurrando y se fue a dormir.-

Maki esperó a que Nico se durmiera y tocó su mejilla,la sensación de los labios de Nico en su mejilla no se iba y eso no la dejaba estudiar,asi que decidió irse a dormir para mañana.

* * *

><p>Llegó el día del viaje y todas se reunieron en la estación de trenes,todas estaban con energía menos Honoka que no le gustaba despertarse temprano.<p>

-¡No es justo!,¿Por qué teníamos que juntarnos tan temprano?.-La pelinaranja dejó caer sus hombros.-

-Porque tenemos que llegar antes para disfrutar el día,si no nos hubiéramos quedado en tu casa quizás a que hora hubieras llegado.-Dijo Umi enojada.-

-Umi-chan.-Kotori abrazó a Umi por la espalda.-No seas tan dura con Honoka-chan,por favor.-Kotori colocó su barbilla en el hombro de la arquera.-

-P-Pero Kotori-chan.-Umi se sonrojó.-

-¡Chicas viene el tren nya!.-Gritó Rin.-

Las chicas se subieron al tren,el viaje era casi de 2 horas,el padre de Maki les había ofrecido una Van para llevarlas a todas,pero el chofer sufrió un problema y tuvo que abandonar,las chicas se sentaron de esta manera:Nico al lado de Maki,Kotori junto a Umi,Rin con Hanayo,Nozomi con Eli y Honoka con una señ al estar cansada se durmió y por el peso de su cabeza terminó en el hombro de Maki,Nozomi y Eli quienes estaban frente a ellas se reían.

-Creo que Nico estaba cansada.-Decía Eli riéndo suavemente.-

-Bueno…nos dormimos tarde asi que la entiendo.-Dijo Maki mirando a Nico mientras dormía.-

-¿Está cansada?.-Preguntó Nozomi pícaramente.-

-Si…-Maki sonrió,pero luego se dio cuenta del sentido de la pregunta y se sonrojó.-¡N-No lo pienses mal!.-Decía moviendo las manos hacia los lados nerviosa.-

-Maki-chan eres un poco lenta para entender algunas cosas.-Nozomi se reía.-

-Shh…-Dijo Maki al ver que Nico despertaba.-Es mejor que duerma y así no molesta en el camino.-Decía sobando la cabeza de Nico.-

-Elicchi.-Nozomi miró a Eli.-

-¿Hm?.-Eli se sonrojó al sentir que Nozomi besa sus labios rápidamente.-¡N-Nozomi!.-La rubia reclamó sonrojada.-

-Jeje.-Nozomi se reía pícaramente.-

* * *

><p>Las chicas llegaron a su destino y se fueron directo al hotel donde estarían,llegaron a sus habitaciones y dejaron sus cosas en ellas,Honoka durmió junto a Kotori y Umi,lastimosamente solo dos camas en cada habitación asi que ellas se las arreglaron.<p>

Llegó la tarde y ya estaba oscuro,las chicas fueron a un lugar donde lanzarían fuegos artificiales por navidad,las chicas esperaron hasta las doce de la noche para festejar.

Llegaron las doce de la noche y las chicas se abrazaban y deseaban una feliz navidad,pero ciertas chicas no se abrazaron por vergüenza.

-N-No creas que te abrazaré en público…es vergonzoso.-Maki apartó la mirada sonrojada.-

-Haz lo que quieras,luego no reclames que me enojo.-Nico se cruzó de brazos y volteó a ver los fuegos artificiales.-

-Que bonitos…-Maki soltó sus brazos y los dejó caer.-

-Si…-Nico miraba con destello en sus ojos también dejando caer sus brazos.-

Las chicas al dejar caer sus brazos sus manos rozaron provocando un sonrojo en ellas, se tomaron de los dedos índices para después pasar a tomarse la mano,luego al tomar confianza entrelazaron sus dedos,se miraron pero apartaron las miradas sonrojadas.

-F-Feliz navidad Maki-chan…-Dijo en voz baja Nico,quien fue abrazada por Maki.-

-Feliz navidad Nico-chan.-La menor la besó en la mejilla,Maki iba directo a los labios cuando fueron interrumpidas por las demás.-

-¡Chicas,nos iremos al hotel!.-Gritó Honoka.-

-¡Ya vamos!.-Nico empezó a caminar sin soltar a Maki de la mano.-

Las chicas llegaron a su hotel y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Nico se durmió pero Maki no podía dormir a causa del frío por lo que decidió irse a la cama de Nico sin preguntar.

-¿M-Maki?.-Preguntó Nico somnolienta al sentir que alguien la abrazaba.-

-Sabes…está helado y no puedo dormir.-Dijo Maki apenada.-

-Hay calienta camas por allá.-Nico apuntó a un ropero.-

-Pero esos no calientan mucho…-Dijo Maki perdiendo la paciencia.-

-Claro que si,solo tienes que sacar unos dos y ya está.-Dijo Nico aún con los ojos cerrados tratando de dormir.-

-¡Nico-chan idiota!.-Maki gritó,cosa que hizo saltar a Nico y taparle la boca.-

-¡Ssshhhh!,¡Idiota,las chicas del cuarto del lado van a despertar!.-Dijo Nico con un dedo en la boca pero se sorprendió al ver lagrimas a los lados de los ojos de Maki.-

-Nico-chan idiota.-Dijo sollozando.-No te das cuenta que quiero dormir contigo por causa del frío.-Decía sentada en la cama.-

-¿A-Ah?.-Nico miró a Maki desentendida.-P-Perdón Maki-chan…-Nico bajó la mirada.-

-Nico-chan durmamos juntas.-Dijo Maki en voz baja.-

-Vale,vale…-Nico se recostó y le dio la espalda a Maki.-

-Nico-chan.-Maki abrazó a Nico por la cintura.-

-¿Q-Qué?.-Nico se estaba sonrojando.-

-Te quiero.-Maki besó el cuello de Nico.-

-M-Maki chan…-Nico lanzó un pequeño gemido.-Yo también…

…

**YA D:,feliz navidad a todos :c,pásenlo bien con sus familias y disfruten mucho n_n,bueno,hice este capítulo porque ES NAVIDAD OBVIAMENTE :v,y se me ocurrió a última hora asdfas,eso es todo lo que tengo que decir,bye bye,felices fiestas :***


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Jaloh!,Bueno…¡Mis sinceras disculpas por la tardanza!,he tenido tantos problemas que…uf…estoy cansada de tantos que tengo :/,pero bueno,aquí les dejo el capítulo,disculpen si fue muy corto o muy largo,pero no sabía como poner aquí las ideas que me venían D:.**

Era de mañana,Maki despertó y se dio cuenta de que Nico seguía durmiendo acurrucada bajo su barbilla,miró la hora y se dio cuenta que era temprano,por lo que decidió seguir durmiendo.

Maki despertó al sentir un poco de calor,así que abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que Nico la estaba abrazando,y no la soltaba,,siendo que quizás habían unos 30 grados afuera.

-N-Nico-chan.-Maki movía a Nico para que la soltara.-

-¿Qué?.-Contesto débilmente.-

-¿No tienes calor?.-Preguntaba sorprendida la pelirroja.-

-No.-Decía Nico acurrucándose más a Maki,hasta que el estómago de Nico suena por hambre,provocando un sonrojo en esta.-

-pft…-Maki aguantaba la risa.-

-¡Mo,Maki-chan no te rías!.-Nico golpeaba suavemente en la espalda a la menor.-

-V-Vamos a comer mejor.-Dijo Maki mientras detenía su risa.-

Las chicas salieron de la habitación y bajaron al primer piso al comedor,donde estaban las demás chicas,ya que llegaron de las últimas Nozomi las empezó a molestar.

-¿Qué se quedaron haciendo que se demoraron tanto?.-Nozomi las miró pícaramente.-

-Nozomi,si sigues molestando vendré con una aguja y ya sabes las dos grandes cosas que van a desaparecer.-Dijo fríamente Nico.-

-Haría lo mismo contigo,pero veo que no se puede…-Dijo Nozomi bromeando.-

-¿¡Q-QU-?!.-Nico se tensó.-

-Ya,ya,Nozomi deja de molestar a Nico,se va a enojar.-Trataba de calmar Eli.-

-Pero Elicchi…-Nozomi hizo un mohín.-Es divertido.-Decía abrazando por el cuello a Eli.-

-Para mí no lo es…-Dijo Nico con la voz baja.-

-¿No tenías hambre?.-Maki caminó a sentarse.-

El desayuno transcurrió normal,las chicas reían y comían,hubo un momento donde Rin y Honoka compitieron para ver quien comía más,lo que salió ganando Honoka dejando a Rin estirada en la mesa mientras las chicas se reían por eso,hasta que alguien llama la atención de todas.

-Chicas,¿También vinieron?.-La chica era Mayu,quien estaba con su traje de baño,en la parte de abajo vestía un short color verde limón y una chaqueta del mismo color.-

-¿M-Mayu-chan?.-Maki se dio vuelta y miró sorprendida a la chica.-

-Pft,claro,tu padre invitó a mi familia también,¿acaso pensaste que te liberarías de mí tan fácil?.-Decía en tono de broma con una sonrisa en la cara.-

-B-Bueno…-Maki fue interrumpida por Mayu.-

-Hey loli,¿acabas de despertar?,tienes una cara de cansancio que no te la quita nadie.-Decía burlándose de la mayor.-

-¿Con qué derecho me dices loli?.-Decía Nico amargada.-

-¿Por qué te enojas cuando digo la verdad?.-La menor cambió el tono a uno serio.-

-Hey,hey,recuerda que soy mayor que tú.-La mayor se paró y encaró a Mayu.-

-Pues no lo parece sabes.-Mayu se acercó a Nico.-

-Serás…-Nico hizo un impulso hacia delante pero Maki la detuvo.-

-Ya dejen de discutir,Mayu madura alguna vez,lo mismo para ti Nico,por favor actúen de acuerdo a su edad.-Maki dijo secamente.-

-Ella era la que quería empezar una discusión.-Dijo Mayu de brazos cruzados.-

-¡Pero si tu me molestas!.-Dijo Nico haciendo un puchero.-

-Aveces puedes ser tan tierna.-Mayu empezó a estirar las mejillas de Nico.-

-Bien chicas,vamos a la piscina,sepárense si es que quieren.-Dijo Eli yéndose con Nozomi.-

-¡Sueltame!.-Nico intentaba soltarse pero no podía.-

-Dejen de discutir y vámonos.-Maki golpeó en la cabeza suavemente a Mayu.-

-Si…-Dijeron al unísono Nico y Mayu.-

Las chicas se divideron en KotoUmi,NozoEli,RinPana y NicoMakiMayu,y si preguntan por Honoka…ella se fue a dormir.

Las chicas subieron a un tobogán que era el más alto de todo el parque,las chicas hacían la fila,esperaron hasta que llegó el turno de Nico,Nico se iba a lanzar hasta que el cuidador la detuvo.

-Em…tienes que tirarte con un adulto.-Decía nerviosamente el chico.-

-¿Huh?.-Nico miró extrañada al chico.-

-Bueno…las personas menores del 1.57 se tiran con adultos…-El chico miraba hacia la fila.-

-¡Pero si yo…!.-Nico fue interrumpida por Maki.-

-Si…perdón por el descuido…¡Nico-chan,te dije que no subieras sola!.-Maki estaba de pie regañando a Nico hasta que se sentó y siguió las instrucciones de el chico.-

-Tienes que apegarla a tu cuerpo.-Maki seguía las instrucciones.-

-Hey…Maki-chan no es necesario…-Nico estaba completamente avergonzada.-

-Ahora tienes que abrazarla por la cintura.-Dijo el chico agachado.-

-Espe-.-a Nico se le congeló la voz al sentir los brazos de Maki en su cintura,al ver los brazos de Maki en su cintura se sonrrojó completamente.-

-Bien,ahora si se pueden tirar.-El chico le dio la señal a Maki para que se lanzara,atrás estaba Mayu viendo con un aire de celos.-

Mientras bajaban por el tobogán Nico intentaba zafarse pero Maki se lo impedía,ya que la apretaba más a su cuerpo.

-¡Y-Ya suéltame!.-Nico se movía hacia los lados.-

-Si te sigues moviendo caeremos del tobogán.-Decía con un tono relajado Maki.-

-P-Pero…-Nico se calmó.-

-Mira ya vamos llegando al final.-Maki apegó más a Nico antes del impacto,ya al final Maki soltó a Nico y esta salió volando fuertemente.-

Nico se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado lejos del tobogán,por lo que decidió asustar a Maki cuando la divisó se hundió y fue nadando hasta encontrarla,Maki estaba por salir hasta que Nico la detuvo tomándola de los tobillos y hundiéndola haciendo que sus narices rozaran provocando un sonrojo en Maki,quien miró a Nico mientras esta se reía pícaramente hasta que Maki volvió a la realidad y golpeó a Nico en la cabeza y subió a la superficie hasta salir de la piscina,seguida salió Nico.

-¡Qué fue eso!.-Nico se sobaba la cabeza.-

-Pervertida.-Maki hizo un puchero y se fue.-

-¿P-Pervertida?.-Nico miró la espalda de Maki confundida.-

El día transcurrió normal,las chicas en las piscinas,Nico sientiéndose plana junto a Nozomi y Eli,quienes la abrazaban para molestarla cosa que ponía furiosa a Nico.

Al ser casi las siete de la tarde las chicas habían hecho sus maletas para volver a casa,menos una,Maki había la buscó por todos pero no aparecía,Nico la iba a llamar hasta que recibió un mensaje por parte de Maki.

"_De:Nishikino Maki_

_Me fui a casa antes…ehm…ve a directo a tu casa,no preguntes por qué,mañana hablamos ya que ahora estoy ocupada._

_Fin del mensaje._"

A Nico le pareció extraño el mensaje de Maki,sabía que algo le pasaba,pero también sabía que si no le hacía caso Maki se enojaría mucho.

-Chicas,Maki-chan se fue a casa antes,nos podemos ir.-Nico guardó su teléfono en su bolso.-

-¿¡Eh?!.-Dijeron las 7 chicas.-

-Pero ¿En qué momento se fue?.-Preguntó Kotori.-

-Ni yo lo sé,yo no vi su equipaje y pensaba que ya había bajado.-Nico sonaba preocupada.-

-Bueno,vámonos antes de que perdamos el tren.-Decía Umi tomando sus cosas y las de Kotori.-

-Umi-chan no es necesario llevar mis cosas.-Decía Kotori tomando sus bolsos.-

-P-Pero pesan mucho…-Umi se sonrojó.-

-Mo…¡Umi-chan eres tan tierna!.-Kotori abrazó a Umi rodeando su cuello.-

-Consigance un cuarto o algo.-Dijo Nico con indiferencia.-

Las chicas subieron al último tren que pasaba rápidamente,verificaron que no faltara nadie y se estuvo tan preocupada del mensaje de Maki que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a la estación de sus casas.

-Nicocchi.-Nozomi movió a Nico hacia los lados,pero no respondía.-¡Nicocchi!.-Nozomi chasqueó los dedos frente a la cara de Nico.-

-¡Ah!.-Nico pegó un salto.-¡N-Nozomi no me asustes así!.-Nico se puso su mano derecha en el pecho.-

-Ya llegamos a la estación,hay que bajarse.-Nozomi tomó sus bolsos y salió.-

Nico estuvo pensativa todo el camino a casa.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente,Nico llamó a Maki,esta se demoró en contestar pero contestó.<p>

-¿H-Hola,Maki-chan?

_-Huh…Hola Nico-chan_.-Respondió nerviosamente Maki.-

-¿Está todo bien?,preoupaste a las demás cuando te fuiste de la nada.-Decía suavemente Nico.-

_-Oh…perdón por eso,es que tuve una discusión con papa y me quise ir antes…_-Maki estaba mintiendo.-

-¿Segura que es eso?-El tono de Nico se hizo más grave.-

-_S-Sí…-_Maki estaba nerviosa.-

-Si me dices que pasa todo será más rápido.-Nico se estaba enojando.-

_-Es solo que…-_Maki suspiró-_Papa venderá nuestra casa,quiere que me preocupe por mis estudios para poder ser médico._-Dijo Maki en un suspiro.-

Nico se congeló al escuchar eso.

…

**¡Encerio discúlpenme por la demora!,estuve ocupada con algunos problemas familiares y no tenía tiempo para actualizar,aparte de que me vino un bloqueo mental terrible y ya no sabía que poner aquí D:,pero bueno,espero que les haya gustado y me gustaría que me dieran ideas por MP para así hacer el fic más de su agrado,espero sus reviews y MP con sugerencias,gracias por esperar n-n**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡JALOH!,he aparecido con el cap 9 $_$,bueno…este capítulo se me ocurrió hace uno meses y no sabía como ponerlo en la historia ; - ;.Cambiando de tema…¿Alguien lee Citrus?,¿Han visto los spoilers?,¡Mi cocoro se rompe cada vez que los veo! sin irme del tema,vamos con el capítulo uwu.**

-¿C-Como que volver a tu casa?.-Nico estaba por perder el control.-

_-Eso…papa quiere que estudie más y cree que si sigo viviendo contigo voy a bajar mis notas.-_Maki hablaba seriamente-

-P-Pero…-Nico se sentó en su cama lentamente.-

_-Nico…deja de hacer escándalo y ve por tus cosas,porfavor._-Maki no sonaba bien.-

-D-De acuerdo…-a Nico se le apagó la voz.-

_-Nos vemos…-_Maki cortó.-

-Sí…-Nico miraba la pantalla de su celular,no sabía que hacer,estaba triste y no sabía que hacer,hasta que decidió ir por sus cosas a su ya antigua casa.-

Nico llegó al edificio y abrió la puerta,se sorprendió al ver la casa casi vacía,solo estaban sus cosas,que agradeció que fueran pocas,tomó su ropa y la puso en su mochila,los futones se los había llevado Maki,pero no se llevó una foto de ellas en su primera cita,ella aún recuerda como fue.

-**Flash back-**

-¡Maki-chan subamos a eso!.-Nico apuntaba hacia la rueda de la fortuna.-

-¿¡Ueh?!.-Maki se sonrojó al ver donde la más pequeña apuntaba.-¡No,imposible!.-Maki se cruzó de brazos y volteó su cara.-

-¡Oh,vamos!.-Nico tomó a Maki de la muñeca y esta miró a Nico,quien le sonrió y empezó a correr hacia la rueda de la fortuna.-

Las chicas subieron y el juego empezó a moverse hasta que se detuvo arriba en la punta.A Maki se le tiñeron las mejillas con un rosa claro al ver el paisaje de luces en la noche de la ciudad.

-Es…hermoso…-Maki tenía un brillo en los ojos cosa que provocó un sonrojo leve en Nico.-

-Como tú…-Dijo Nico en voz baja sin pensar.-

-¿E-Eh?.-Maki se sonrojó.-

-¡Ah!.-Nico se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.-Y-Yo…bueno…¡S-Siéntete orgullosa de que la super idol Nico nii te está elogiando y diciéndote la verdad!.-Nico giró la cara sonrojada y con sus manos en la cintura.-

-Tonta…-Maki le sonrió suavemente a Nico y la abrazó.-

-O-Oye…-Nico se sonrojó más y miraba lo bonito que era su cabello.-

-Gracias.-Susurró Maki.-

-No hay de que…-Las chicas estaban apunto de besarse hasta que el juego empezó a avanzar provocando que ellas perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran,no de una manera muy romántica,Nico cayó sobre Maki pero con sus manos "accidentalemnte" en sus pechos,despertando la furia en Maki.

-Woah…son suaves.-Nico tenía un brillo en los ojos mientras tocaba.-

-¡Nico-chan pervertida!.-Maki le dio una bofeteada a Nico y se puso de pie.-

-D-Duele…-Nico se sobaba la mejilla.-

Su carrito llegó al principio y Maki salió apresuradamente,haciendo que Nico se levantara rápido y fuera tras ella.

-¡Maki-chan!.-Nico corría tras Maki pero esta no volteaba.-¡Maki-chan espérame!.-La chica se detuvo y volteo.-M-menos mal…que….te detuviste….-Decia Nico recuperando el aliento.-

-¿No tienes algo que decirme?.-Maki se cruzó de brazos y miró a Nico enojada.-

-Eh…si…-Nico aclaró su garganta.-Nishikino Maki,perdón por tocar tus pechos.-Nico se agachó y juntó sus manos en señal de disculpa.-Pero tienes que admitir que fue culpa del juego.-Nico fue empujada suavemente por Maki quien se reía.-

-Idiota.-Maki le sonrió a Nico.-

-Jejeje…-Nico se rió desviando la mirada.-¡Ya sé!,Maki-chan ven aquí.-Nico movía su mano para que Maki se apegara a ella.-

-¿Q-Qué?.-Maki miraba a Nico extrañada.-

-¡Tomaremos una foto!.-Nico alzó su teléfono.-

-¿¡Eh?!.-Maki intentó correrse.-

-¡Muy tarde Maki!-Nico le mintió a Maki.-¡Mira allá es Santa-san!.-Maki levantó la vista hacia la cámara y Nico sacó la foto.-

-¿¡Donde?!.-Maki buscaba a Santa.-

-Me dejó un regalo,ten.-Nico le entregó una cajita a Maki.-

-Esto es….-Maki abrió la caja y encontró un collar con una nota músical en ella.-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?.-Maki miró rápidamente a Nico.-

-Bueno…-Nico puso su mano derecha en su nuca.-Estuve trabajando algunos fines de semana.-Nico reía la abrazó.-

-Gracias…-Maki reposó su cabeza en el hombro de Nico.-

**-Fin flash back-**

Nico estaba en su habitación guardando sus cosas en el ropero hasta que se dio cuenta de la hora,aún era temprano no tenía nada que hacer,hasta que recordó lo que le dijo Maki._"Papa quiere que me concentre en los estudios"_,¿Eso no será que su padre quiere que deje de ser school idol?,Nico abrió los ojos y salió de su casa apresuradamente.

* * *

><p>Una vez llegado a la casa de Maki, tocó el timbre y fue recibida por la madre de Maki quien estaba sorprendida por ver a Nico en su casa tan decidida,entró y se dirigió directo al salón donde estaba el padre de Maki quien al parecer estaba regañándo a Maki.<p>

-Mira,justo de quién hablábamos.-El padre de Maki miró directamente a Nico a los ojos.-

-Si necesita decirme algo solo dígalo,me tiene aquí en frente.-Dijo Nico firmemente,pero con las manos temblorosas.-

-Verás Yazawa-san…-Maki interrumpió a su padre.-

-¿Qué haces aquí?.-Maki estaba furiosa.-

-B-Bueno…vengo a aclarar algunas ideas equivocadas que tienen de mi.-Nico puso sus manos en sus caderas.-

-Maki no me interrumpas.-El padre movió suavemente a Maki hacia un lado.-Hablaba con mi hija sobre sus notas,tú,siendo estudiante de tercer año deberías ayudarla,y no pedirle ayuda tú a ella,no sé si sabías pero ha bajado sus notas de 100% a un 95%,eso es grave y-.-Nico interrumpió.-

-¿Es una broma cierto?,Maki aveces no tiene ni necesidad de estudiar porque es una excelente alumna,sí,ella me ayuda con mis estudios,pero no son todos los ramos,ahí le creo que su argumento sea válido,respecto a sus calificaciones "bajas".-Nico hizo un movimiento en sus dedos remarcando las comillas.-Le tengo que decir que es solo un 5% menos,no tiene que preocuparse,que los grandes médicos que yo conozco no han pasado toda su escuela con excelentes calificaciones.-Nico estaba hablando completamente en serio.-

-Tienes buenos argumentos por lo que veo…¿y que me dices de ser School idol?,eso afecta sus calificaciones por lo que veo.-Nico dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar eso.-

-Bueno sobre eso…yo soy la que ha bajado las notas por ser School Idol,no no tengo ni idea cuando Maki estudia,pero estudie o no a ella le irá bien.

-Con eso me basta,Maki,desde ahora vendrás directo a casa después de la escuela.-Dijo seriamente el padre.-

-P-Pero después de la escuela tengo práctica y…-Maki fue detenida por el grito de su padre.-

-¡He dicho!.-El padre le daba la espalda a las dos chicas.-

-Señor,se debería arrepentir de lo que acaba de decir.-Decía Nico apretando sus puños y con la mirada baja.-

-¿Disculpa?.-El hombre miró a Nico con una mirada asesina.-

-Maki es la persona que más gracia tiene al ser school idol,ella tiene una voz hermosa,quizá le cueste un poco la danza y esas cosas,pero ella tiene un aire que hace que todos la quieran,usted sabe,esas personas no se ven mucho,pero por favor señor arrepientas-.-Nico fue cortada por una cachetada por parte del padre de Maki,quien quedó helada al ver eso.-

-¡Aquí las cosas son como yo digo,no puedes decidir sobre el futuro de mi hija,te pediré amablemente que te alejes de ella!.-El padre se dio vuelta.-

-S-Sí señor.-Nico tenía una mirada oscura,miró a Maki por el rabillo del ojo,esta no reaccionaba y tenía lágrimas en las esquinas de los ojos.-Disculpe las molestías.-Dio una reverencia pero fue detenida por una dolorosas palabras del padre de Maki.-

-Y por favor,no te acerques más a mi hija por un tiempo.-Esto provocó algo en ambas.-

-E-Entendido…-Nico estaba a punto de llorar,estaba esperando la reacción de Maki,pero fue a su casa rápidamente.-

-Soy una tonta…-Decía Nico caminando con la mirada baja hasta que choca con alguien.-Oh,disculpa no era mi intención.-

-Ara,Nicocchi.-Nozomi miraba preocupada a la más baja.-

-No,con cualquier persona menos tú.-Nico ponía sus manos en su cara.-

-Oh,Nicocchi.-Nozomi abrazó a Nico,quien se largó a llorar desesperadamente.-

Nico le contó lo ocurrido a Nozomi mientras comían algo,Nozomi no sabía que decir,sinceramente esperaba una respuesta por parte de Maki,pero por lo escuchado no reaccionó.

-Ya veo…te ayudaría pero justo ahora iba al templo,hablamos mañana en clases,¿de acuerdo?-Nozomi le sonrió con tristeza.-

-Claro,por mí está bien.-Nico se levantó y fue a casa.-

* * *

><p>Nico y Maki lloraron toda la noche,no sabían como reaccionarían al día siguiente al verse en la no pudo hablar con su padre sobre lo ocurrido,ella sabía que debió hacer algo en el momento que Nico llegó,pero ella sabe también que no puede hacer algo cuando su padre está hablando otro lado,Nico tuvo que ponerse un parche en su mejilla derecha ya que la marca era muy notoria,se dijo a si misma que iba a tratar de ignorar,iba a tratar,ya que le iba a ser difícil ignorar a la persona que ama.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>¿2 capítulos la misma semana?,SÍ.Se los debía ¿no?,me demoré tanto en sacar un capítulo que sentía que les debía algo xDD,gracias por leer espero sus reviews y recomendaciones por MP,en sus mentes deben estar diciendo "Señorita Takade,usted es diabólica" jajajajaja,vendrán cosas peores dice mi mente y celular jejejej $_$.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hey!,aquí otro capítulo,la inspiración llega y yo escribo xDD,¡De verdad muchas gracias por seguir la historia!,sus reviews y palabras de apoyo me ayudan a seguir la historia y me alegran el día,encerio muchas gracias n-n,ok,ok dejaré las cursilerías y me pondré a escribir xD,¡Disfruten!:3**

Llego el dia que las chicas no querían que llegara,osea,el día salió de su departamento sin ganas,aún llevaba el parche en su mejilla derecha,lo único que deseaba era no encontrarse con la persona que no supo defenderla,ya que eso empeoraría las otro lado Maki salía de su casa,Rin y Hanayo la estaban esperando.

-¡Buenos días Maki-chan,nya~!.-Decía Rin entusiasmada.-

-Buenos días .-Maki sonaba desganada.-

-¿Ocurre algo Maki-chan?.-Hanayo sonaba preocupada.-

-Bueno…-Maki le contó lo sucedido a las chicas.-

-¿¡No hiciste nada?!.-Las chicas estaban asombradas.-

-No podía hacer nada…-a Maki se le quebraba la voz cada vez más.-Me dolió…me dolió ver como mi padre la golpeó,fui una idiota al no haber hecho algo.-Maki apretó sus puños mientras lloraba con la mirada baja.-

-Maki-chan…-Las chicas la miraban preocupada.-

-Quizás ahora me ignore y nuestra relación llegue hasta aquí.-Maki seguía llorando.-

-Ven aquí.-Hanayo abrazó a Maki para consolarla,Maki lloró más.-

El trío de primer llegaron a la escuela,fueron a sus casilleros y se encontraron con quien Mai menos quería.-

-Buenos días Nico-chan.-Hanayo saludó a Nico con una sonrisa.-

-Buenos días,Hanayo,Rin y…-El tono de nico cambió a un tono de indiferencia.-Nishikino-san.-Maki bajó la mirada al oír eso.-Si me disculpan me voy a clases.-La mayor tomó sus cosas y se fue a su salón.-

-Dios…-Maki suspiró.-¿Esuchaste eso?,¡Me dijo Nishikino-san!.-Maki reposó su cabeza en su casillero.-No pensé que me evitaría tan rápido,si tanto me quería le costaría un poco,¿no?.-

-No lo sabes realmente.-Hanayo puso su mano en el hombro de Maki.-Quizás a ella le cuesta evitarte pero no lo demuestra.-Hanayo tomó sus cosas y empezaron a caminar a su salón.-

Al parecer el rumor de la "Ruptura" entre Nico y Maki se esparció como pólvora,ya que cuando iban a su salón escuchaban murmullos entre las chicas de las clases del lado.

-¿Escuchaste lo ocurrido con Yazawa-senpai y Nishikino-san?.-Decía una chica en el pasillo a su amiga.-

-Sí…,¡Quizás ahora Yazawa senpai aceptará las cartas que le dejaré.

-He oído que a todas las chicas de u's les llegan cartas de toda la escuela,pero nadie sabe si las contestan o no.-

-¿A ustedes les llegan cartas también?.-Maki le preguntó a sus amigas.-

-Bueno…si,pero no tanto como a Eli-chan o a ti.-Decía Hanayo.-

-A mi me hacen porras en gimnasia Nya!.-Rin sonreía.-

Las chicas llegaron a su salón,se fueron a sus respectivos puestos,Maki dejaba sus cosas pero alguien la detuvo.

-¡Maki-chan!.-Mayu corrió a abrazar a Maki.-¿Es cierto que rompiste con la enana.-Mayu se apartó un poco del abrazo.-

-Yo…no lo sé.-Maki bajó la mirada.-¡No lo sé!.-Maki se acurrucó en Mayu.-

-E-Eh…-Mayu miraba sorprendida a Maki,pero luego correspondió el abrazo y calmó a Maki.-Ya,ya…-Decía mientras acariciaba el cabello de Maki.-

-¿Estás mejor?.-Mayu miró a Maki.-

-Ahora sí.-Maki se sonrojó levemente.-

-Y-Yo…-Mayu se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.-Bueno.-Aclaró su garganta.-La maestra ya llegará asi que iré a mi banco.-

-S-Sí….-Maki vio como Mayu volteaba.-Mayu-chan.-La chica volteó.-G-Gracias por consolarme.-Maki se sonrojó.-

-¿E-Eh?.-Mayu se sonrojó igual que Maki.-N-No hay problema,siempre estaré para ti.-La chica le sonrió y levantó el pulgar.-

Las clases transcurrieron pasó más tiempo con ó la hora del almuerzo y Mayu fue enseguida al banco de Maki.-

-Maki-chan,Maki-chan,¡Vamos a comer a la azotea!.-Mayu sonreía radiantemente.-

-Claro.-Maki le sonrió levemente,al parecer se sentía mejor.-

Las chicas iban subiendo la escalera,antes de abrir la puerta,Mayu se agacha y abre un poco la puerta.

-Querrás ver esto.-Mayu le hizo una señal a Maki para que se que vio hizo que el corazón de Maki latiera,eran Nozomi y Eli consolando a Nico.

-Ya,ya Nicocchi,si sigues llorando mojaras mi falda.-Nico tenía su cabeza apoyada en los muslos de Nozomi y Eli acariciaba su cabello.-

-¿Cómo quieres que no llore?,No me puedo acercar a Maki-chan ya que su padre me puede hacer que es como si te dijeran que no te acerques a Eli,¿Cómo te sentirías ante eso?.-Nico secaba sus lágrimas-

-Bueno….-Nozomi puso sus dedos en su barbilla en pose pensativa.-Es una persona a la que quiero y aprecio,pero aún así me acercaría a ella.-Nozomi miró a Nico y le sonrió.-Pero aún así,¿Maki-chan no hizo nada?.-Preguntó Nozomi.-

-No…-El tono de Nico era triste.-Bueno,la culpo,pero a la vez no.-

-¿Eh?.-Las otras dos la miraron confundida.-

-Bueno…cualquiera se quedaría congelado al ver a alguien golpeando a alguien que conoces,pero la culpo por no ir por mi…-Nico hubiera seguido pero el timbre la detuvo.-

-¡Rayos vienen hacia acá.-Mayu se paró rápidamente y tomó de la muñeca a Maki para correr,justo cuando daban la vuelta en la escalera las de tercero salieron.-

-¿Esas eran Maki y Mayu?.-Preguntaba Eli.-

-Sí.-Nico empezó a bajar las escaleras lentamente.-Vamos.-Nozomi y Eli se miraron preocupadas.-

Las clases terminaron,Nico tenía que quedarse para hacer el aseo en el salón.

-¿Estarás bien si te vas sola?.-Preguntaba Nozomi.-

-Sí,no te preocupes.-Nico sonrió y vio como Nozomi y Eli se iban.-

Nico quedó sola en el salón,en vez de hacer lo que tenía que hacer,se quedó pensando sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior.

-Maki-chan Idiota.-Nico lloraba con la mirada baja.-

-Asi que la única forma en que me digas "Maki-chan" es diciéndome idiota.-Nico dio un brinco al escuchar a Maki.-

-M-Ma…,Digo,Nishikino-san,¿Qué haces aquí?.-Maki se fue acercando a Nico haciéndola retroceder.-

-Por nada en especial.-Maki arrinconó a Nico en la pared.-

-Deberías estar en tu casa a esta hora.-Nico desvió la mirada.-

-Hoy me quedo sola en casa todo el día,da lo mismo la hora en la que llegue.-

-Y-Ya veo.-Nico estaba nerviosa.-

-Dime algo,¿Estás enojada?.-Maki acercaba su cara a la de Nico.-

-Detente.-Nico se puso fría,ella se había puesto celosa al ver a Mayu pasar tiempo con Maki.-No creas que así harás que me acerque a ti denuevo,ya me quedó claro que no me tengo que acercar a ti.-Nico tomó sus cosas.-Creo que si me voy,lo único que sé es que no saldrás tras mi vemos Nishikino-san.-Tras decir esto Nico dejó el salón.-

Después de un momento Mayu llegó al salón.

-Con que aquí estabas.-Mayu entró al salón.-¿Maki?.-Mayu se dio cuenta de que Maki estaba llorando.-¡Maki?,¿Estás bien?.-

-Ella tiene razón…-Maki aguantaba el llanto.-Ya todo está perdido.-Maki corrió a acurrucarse en Mayu para llorar.-

-Ya verás Yazawa san…-Mayu se decía a sí misma.-

Fuera de la escuela,en las escaleras que daban hacia el centro de la ciudad estaba Nico,sentada en un escalón llorando,arrepintiéndose de lo que dijo y lo que en algún futuro tendrá que decirle a Maki,ella no sabía si lloraba porque se alejaba de Maki o porque Mayu se estaba ganando a Maki y en poco tiempo Maki la olvidará.

Al día siguiente Nico llegó a la escuela como siempre escuchando música,pero en la entrada alguien la tomó del cuello de su blusa y la golpeó contra la pared,las chicas que estaban ahí miraban sorprendidas.

-¿¡Pero qué rayos?!.-Nico veía que la chica que la mantenía en el aire contra la pared era Mayu.-¿¡Qué quieres ahora,no ves que me duele?!.-Nico estaba furiosa.-

-¡Cállate!.-Mayu le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Nico y la dejó caer al suelo.-¡Esto te pasa por hacer sufrir a Maki!.-Nico estaba débil y no se podía levantar bien.-Espero que te sirva de advertencia.-

-Todo es tu culpa…-Decía Nico apenas.-

-¿Eh?.-Mayu se volteó.-

-¡Si tan solo no hubieras llegado yo con Maki hubiéramos sido felices!.-Nico fue cortada por un golpe en su estómago.-

-SSShhhh…Que tu no sepas luchar por lo que quieres es muy distinto.-Decía agachada junto a Nico quien estaba en el suelo.-Bien,nos vemos Yazawa-senpai.-Mayu se levantó y fue a ese momento llega Maki a la escuela y vio a Nico en el suelo.-

-¡N-Nico-chan!,¿P-Pero qué te pasó?.-Maki trataba de ayudar a Nico quien estaba sangrando por la nariz y tenía un moretón en su ojo,pero esta rechazaba su ayuda.-

-No me toques.-Decía Nico moviendo su brazo bruscamente.-Mejor ve con tu posible nueva novia,ella sabe luchar por lo que quiere.-Nico se puso de pie y caminó apenas hacia la escalera.-

-Nico-chan…-Maki se quedó mirando como Nico intentaba subir las escaleras.-

…

**-Le llegan piedras por hacer este capítulo un tanto cruel- ¡No me juzguen,es la inspiración que me viene a las 2 de la mañana ; - ;!,espero que les haya gustado el capítulo,necesitaba escribirlo porque sino se me olvidaba :'c,pero bueh,bienvenidos sean sus reviews ; u ;**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueno…le soy sincera,en este capítulo me ayudaron,y MUCHO xD,asi que gracias a la Enana y a su amiga por la ayuda,sino esta wea sale quizás cuando xDD,gracias cabras las loveo uvu.**

* * *

><p>Nico estuvo sola todo el día,le dolía la cara por el golpe que le dio Mayu,esa pequeña niña se las iba a pagar,de pronto Nozomi se acercó de la nada hacia Nico provocándole un susto.<p>

-Nicocchi.-

-¡Ah!.-Nico dio un pequeño salto en su asiento.-¡N-Nozomi!,¡No me asustes así!.-

-Tienes el ojo hinchado.-Nozomi la miró preocupada y tomó la cara de Nico.-¿Quién te golpeó?.-

-Es solo un golpe que me hice esta mañana…nada en especial.-Nico corrió la cara.-

-¿No pasó nada más esta mañana?.-

-N-No…-Nico creyó ser descubierta.-

-Espero que no me mientas Nicocchi.-

-No te miento Nozomi.-Nico sonrió levemente.-

-Hoy con Ericchi nos quedaremos en el consejo estudiantil por más tiempo,ya que las de segundo están de viaje,asi que no nos esperes.

-Ok.-Nozomi se fue a su asiento dejando a Nico aún adolorida por el golpe que le había dado Mayu.-

* * *

><p>Maki llegó a su salón y se encontró con Mayu,quien al darse cuenta de su presencia se asustó un poco al ver que Maki se acercaba a ella.<p>

-M-Maki…-Decía con una risa nerviosa Mayu.-

-¿Qué hiciste ahora?.-Dijo Maki seriamente.-

-Nada.-Mayu apartó sus ojos.-

-Hablaremos a la salida,tendrás que esperarme ya que tengo que entregar algo en la sala de profesores.-Maki se fue a su asiento.-

-Sí…-Mayu se sentó.-

El día transcurrió incómodo para Nico y Mayu,a Mayu se le acercaban niñas que estaban en la entrada y la vieron golpeando a Nico se le acercaban pero ella las evitaba moviéndose junto a Maki hacia otro lado,cosa que dejaba a Maki con muchas dudas,por otro lado a Nico las niñas menores se preocuparon por su moretón,ella les decía que estaba bien y que no se preocuparan,pero las chicas insistían en ayudarla y comprarle agua o algo para comer,Maki veía esa escena pero se hacía la despreocupada.

* * *

><p>En el salón de los tercer año Eli y Nozomi intentaban hablar con Nico.<p>

-Lo siento,no les diré.-Decía Nico con ego.-

-Lo siento por ti,tendremos que hacerlo a la mala.¡Nozomi!.-Nozomi apareció por la espalda de Nico y la cargó hacia una silla donde la sentó y amarró con cinta adhesiva del consejo estudiantil.-

-¿¡Pero qué hacen?!.-Nico intentaba moverse pero no podía ya que estaba llena de cinta.-

-Si no hablas no te sacaremos.-Decía Nozomi seriamente.-

-Hablaré si me sueltan.-Nico movía la silla junto a ella hacia los lados.-

-Te conocemos y sabemos que escaparás.-Dijo Eli.-

-¡No escaparé!.

-¡Ya habla!.-Nozomi amenazó a Nico.-

-¡O-Ok hablaré hablaré!.-Gritaba Nico.-

-Por fin.-Nozomi sonrió.-

-Pero con una condición.-Dijo Nico seriamente.-

-¿Cuál?.-Preguntó Eli con desconfianza.-

-¿Podemos ir a otro lugar más privado? ¡Y QUE NO SEA EL SALÓN DE CLASES!.-Al decir esto las chicas de su salón dejaron de mirar.-

-Creo…Creo que fue un mal lugar.-Reía nerviosamente Eli.-

Las chicas tomaron la silla donde estaba Nico y rápidamente la llevaron a la sala del consejo estudiantil.

-Bien,¿Nos dirás que te sucedió en la cara?.-Decía Eli cerrando la puerta tras ella.-

-Si es que me sueltan.

-¡Que no te vamos a soltar!.

-Bien…hablaré…-Nico se dio por vencida.-

-Por fin…-Dijo Eli.-

-Me caí por las escaleras esta maña…-Nico fue cortada por un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Nozomi.-

-No mientas.-Nozomi tenía una mirada amenazadora.-

-Mayu me golpeó esta mañana..-Dijo Nico relajadamente.-

-Ah…solo es eso.-Eli tardó en reaccionar.-¡E-Espera,que te golpeó ¿Quién?!.-Eli se acercó bruscamente a Nico.-

-M-Mayu.-Nico estaba entrando en pánico.-

-¡¿Y no te defendiste?!.-Preguntaba Nozomi sorprendida.-

-No tenía como.-Nico bajó la mirada.-Pero hablaré con ella.-Nico sonrió.-

-Espero que solo hables con ella.-Dijo Nozomi.-

-Claro.-Sonrió.-

-Bien,vamos a clases.-Nozomi y Eli salieron.-

-Claro.-Nico hizo un movimiento hacia delante y calló al suelo cara abajo ya que seguía amarrada.-¡O-Oigan olvidan algo!.-Nozomi abrió la puerta rápidamente riéndo junto a Eli.-

-L-Lo siento Nicocchi.-Nozomi no dejaba de reír mientras levantaba a Nico y Eli le quitaba la cinta.-

-Son crueles…-Nico sacudía su ropa.-

Y diciendo eso se dirigieron a su salón.

* * *

><p>Era ya la hora de irse a casa y Maki fue al salón de maestros,asi que se despidió de Mayu ya que supuestamente no la volvería a guardaba sus cosas cuando algo la sacó de sus pensamientos.<p>

Nico se despidió de Nozomi y Eli quienes iban al consejo ver que se fueron guardó sus cosas y corrió rápidamente hacia la salida,se quería ir a casa,pero recordó que tenía que hablar con alguien primero,asi que fue al salón de los primer año.Sí,ella fue la que sacó de pensamientos a Mayu quien estaba sorprendida al ver a Nico ahí.Nico tenía un aura asesina al acercarse a Mayu

-¿Eh,Yazawa-senpai?,¿Qué haces aquí?.-Dijo en tono burlón,lo cuál hizo enojar a Nico más de lo que estaba.-¿Viniste al fin a decirme que te alejarás de Maki-chan…-Las palabras de Mayu fueron cortadas por un golpe en el estómago,demasiado fuerte al parecer,porque Mayu cayó al piso gritando con un odio hacia Nico,esta se la iba a pagar,y muy gritos de Mayu hicieron que muchas chicas se acercaran a ellas.-

Nico se paró frente a Mayu quien seguía tirada en el piso.

-Que te quede claro que si voy a luchar por Maki…-Nico se dio la vuelta,dando la señal de que se había acabado.-

Algunas chicas se acercaron a Mayu para tratar de ayudarla,en eso agarró el pie de Nico haciendo que callera al piso.

-Esto no ha terminado Yazawa-san-Se levantó rápidamente y pateó a Nico en el estómago.

En ese momento Nico se levantó,demostrando que iba a seguir tambaleó y se acercó con dificultad a la de primero y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro,dándoselo vuelta por completo.

En la sala del consejo estudiantil estaban Eli y Nozomi arreglando alguno de los papeles de los clubes.

-El club de atletismo necesita los fondos de nuevo...-La pelimorada se tocaba la frente.-

-Nozomi,si haces un pequeño recorte aquí alcanzara para ambos.-

De repente fueron interrumpidas por una chica,se veía agitada y preocupada a darles tales noticias al consejo.

-¡Presidenta,vecipresidenta! Hay...Hay dos chicas que...¡Estan...-

-Dilo con calma no entiendo.-Decía la rubia.-

-¡Dos chicas peleando! ¡De tercero y primero,deben ir a controlar esto ya porfavor...!-

En ese momento ambas se miraron y supieron lo que pasaba.

-Nico-cchi...

-Nico...-Dijeron ambas y en ese momento salieron del salón del consejo corriendo,conociendo el temperamento de Nico sabían que esto iba a salir muy mal si no se detenía ahora.

Maki caminaba por el pasillo,aún estaba mal por lo que le había dicho Nico hoy en la mañana,muchas chicas iban corriendo hacia el pasillo de chica que venía corriendo tropezó con ella.

-¡Ah! ¡hey!-Dijo Maki molesta.

-Lo siento-Dijo la chica mientras levantaba a Maki.-

-No importa...de todos modos,¿Por qué tanta prisa?-Pregintó algo curiosa-

-Hay unas chicas que están peleando en el pasillo de abajo...una de terceroo y la otra de primero creo.-

-¿¡Qué?!-Maki suponía quienes eran,pero no estaba muy segura,no podía dudar.-¿Sabes sus nombres?

-No,creo que era una chica con coletas y...-

-Oh dios...¡Nico!.-la chica no alcanzó a terminar la oración en cuanto salió corriendo a toda velocidad a donde estaba dichosa pelea.

* * *

><p>-Elicchi ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde es?<p>

-¡Solo sigue el griterio Nozomi! ¡Ahi es donde deben estar!

-Solo espero que Nico-cchi este bien-Debían llegar pronto ahí ya que si no algo peor podía pasar.

Apresuraron el paso y bajaron por las escaleras y allí estaban.

* * *

><p>Ambas chicas estaban con sus ropas hechas desastre,Nico estaba sangrando por la nariz y tenía toda la cara sucia al igual que Mayu,quien tenía sus manos raspadas al golpear tanto a Nico.<p>

Las chicas tomaban vuelo para seguir peleando pero fueron por Nozomi y Eli,mientras que Mayu fue detenida por Maki.

-¡Nicocchi es suficiente!.-Nozomi intentaba detener el impulso de Nico mientras Eli tomaba a Nico por la espalda y la levantaba.-

-¡Ya paren!.-Maki tan solo tomó de la muñeca a Mayu para que se detuviera.-

-¡Sueltenme!.-Nico movía los pies.-

-¡¿Qué sacan con pelear?!.-Gritaba Mayu.-

-¡Que pelearé por ti y no dejaré que te quiten de mi lado!.-Gritaba Nico furiosa.-

-¡No me hagas reír!.-Gritaba Mayu al otro extremo del pasillo.-¡¿No habías dicho antes que no te importaba lo que le pasara a Maki y que no la querías a tu lado?!.-

-¡Ya deténganse!.-Maki abrazó a Mayu para que se calmara.-

-Ya veo…-Nico bajó la mirada.-¿¡Entonces te quedarás con ella cierto?!,¿¡Sabes qué?!,¡Eres una basura Nishikino Maki!,¡UN MONTÓN DE BASURA,NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN TODA MI VIDA!.-Habló Nico,iba a continuar pero fue detenida por un golpe en la mejilla por parte de Maki.-

-Tu lo haz dicho,Yazawa Nico.-Maki tenía lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos.-No nos volveremos a ver.-Maki se dio media vuelta,tomó sus cosas y se fue al baño.-

Eli soltó a Nico,quien al sentir que se soltó del agarre tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo fuera de la escuela,dejando a todas las chicas presentes sorprendidas y murmurando.

-_¡Soy una idiota!_.-Se decía Nico mientras corría.-

-_¡Nico idiota!.-_Maki lloraba en el baño.-

* * *

><p>Nico seguía caminando enfadada a pasos pesados. La gente que pasaba por su lado la miraba con asombro,miedo,algunas de desprecio, pero a ella no le importaba mucho. Seguía dándole vuelta al asunto de que esa niña malcriada de Mayu se iba a quedar con SU Maki, ya nada podía hacer luego de sus horribles palabras hacia ella –"tienes razón,no nos volveremos a ver nunca jamás."-la decepción y tristeza que tenía Maki en su mirar realmente le partía el alma,luego de imaginarse a Mayu consolándola, abrazándola,diciéndole cosas lindas, tal vez que ella era una tal por cual. Eso la hacía enfadar aún más y la hacía arder de furia y llegar rápido a su casa,se desquitaría en el camino ya que no quería tratar mal a sus pequeñas hermanas.<p>

De pronto tropezó con alguien.

-_Diablos._-Se dijo a si misma,no tenía ánimos de pescar otra pelea ni menos disculparse con alguien que había topado por ahí,pero no fue así.

-Eh,dulzura ten un poco más de cuidado.

¿Cómo le había llamado? No tenía ganas, pero ya iba a pescar otra pelea.

-¿Qué demonios me has dicho…?-Nico se dio la vuelta enfadada (más de lo que estaba) para encontrarse con una chicano debía ni cruzar los 19 u 20,un portafolio en sus manos,cabello lizo,era como un negro azulado muy oscuro,un cuerpo increíblemente hermoso,unos ojos verde entre claros y oscuros,esa sonrisa coquetona,había distraído completamente de su objetico,wow realmente era hermoso.

-Ah,lo siento,¿Te ha molestado? Perdóname,¿sí?-Le sonrió una vez más,lo cual hizo que de nuevo se perdiero en lo que iba a hacer.

-Ah…no…-se quedó sin palabras ante aquella chica parada enfrente de un mísero momento había sacado la imagen de Mayu consolando a Maki con esa estúpida sonrisa burlona de satisfacción que esa maldita desgracia tiene.

-Te ves mal…¿me permites llevarte a tu casa? Te ves mal encerio,perdón por ser atrevida o algo.-

-C-claro…eh..sí,mi casa está a unas cuatras y…eso.-

-Genial,déjame llevarte cariño…-se detuvo.-ups,lo siento me he sobrepasado hehe –Soltó una risilla y una sonrisa burlona pero coqueta.-Ven súbete.-le abrió la puerta de su auto cortésmente para que la pequeña pelinegra con mal aspecto subiera.

Nico sin pensar lo que hacia,subió. Era un buen auto al parecer era una señorita bien posicionada en todo aspecto. Miraba de reojo el interior de el auto hasta que se encontró con esa chica otra vez,era realmente hermosa, y se notaba porque cada vez que Nico le miraba se perdía.

Hasta que por fin puso los pies en la tierra y se dio cuenta donde estaba,en un auto completamente desconocido con una hermosa extraña que tal vez iban a nosédonde.

-Espera…¿qué? ¡¿Qué demonios hago aquí?! ¿¡A dónde vamos?! ¡Por favor no me des drogas o algo por el estilo!.-Preguntó alterada,cosa que provocó una risilla en la mayor a su lado.-

-No pensé que me vieras con cara de vendedora de drogas.-Reía suavemente.-Te llevo a tu casa dulzura.-Se detuvo denuevo.-Lo siento otra vez.-volvo a soltar esa sonrisa que sacaba a Nico de todo lo demás.-

Se golpeó el rostro para volver a la tierra y reubicarse en que demonios pasaba.

-Perdón.-Nico bajó la mirada.- Espera,¿Cómo sabes…?

-Me lo has dicho tú,¿o no?-

-Eso…-eso de llevarla a su casa lo había sacado de contexto,Nico pervertida.-¡De todos modos…!

-Ah,aquí es,¿No?-Le dio la señal para saber que habían llegado al edificio.-

Nico bajó del auto rápidamente cerrando la puerta de un golpe. No subió antes sin agradecer.

-Hem…gracias por traerme a casa…¿?-

-Oh,¿Dónde están mis modales? Soy Kyoko Sasahara.-Ahí estaba esa sonrisa de nuevo.-

-Sí gracias Sasahara-san.-

-Por favor,solo dime…Kyoko .-

-S-sí Kyoko…-Nico se había puesto nerviosa sin pensarlo.-De todos modos gracias por ,adiós.-se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su edificio.-

-¡Espera!.-Se bajó del auto rápidamente.-Aún no me has dicho tu nombre.-

Nico. Yazawa Nico.-

Kyoko tomó su mano para luego besarla con delicadeza.-Nico…-Esto lo dijo en un susurro que alcanzó a escuchar.-¿Podríamos convertir este "adiós" en un "Hasta pronto"?-Esto lo dijo con un tono lascivo.-

-¿Qué…qué cosa?-Nico enrojeció al escuchar eso.-

-Bien,aquí tienes mi número por si .-Puso esa sonrisa que de nuevo sacaba a Nico del mundo,ella la recibió con algo de confusión.-Bien,hasta luego.-Después de decir esto se dirigió a su auto para irse.-

Nico estaba confundda,no sabía cuales eran las intenciones de esta chica llamada Kyoko,la cual en unos minutos le hizo olvidar a Maki por completo,era raro.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que toda esta escena había ocurrido con ella con ese aspecto horrible.-¡Oh Dios!¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!-

Definitivamente,era raro,la chica que le hacía desconetarse del mundo en tan poco tiempo y la escenita esa.

**JALOH,mil disculpas por la demora,surgieron problemas pero bue…bueno,yo no soy Takade :v,ella está estudiando y bueh…soy Chibi y esto lo escribí con ayuda de una amiga jaksdfasdf,bueno mi Tumblr está en el perfil y pos eso uvu.**


End file.
